Divergent hunger games
by fandomgirl7
Summary: Its a year after the revolution in panem only it ended with the county divided so now the capitol, chicago and district 13 are one country and the remaining 12 districts are the other. Anyways it's the 76th hunger games and Tris finds herself in the thick of it. Mt first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

What would happen if the characters from Divergent were in The Hunger Games.

"Time to go Beatrice, I want to make a couple stops before we have to be there." my brother Caleb says as I finish my up my breakfast and I can't help but think that it could be the last I will have in this house as I slowly begin to stand and walk to the door before my mother stops me so she can embrace and tell me she loves me. I hug her back and assure her that I'll be back to help with dinner before she knows it, I'm really just trying to reassure myself but I don't tell her that because that would be considered selfish and the last thing I need is a scolding.

After a while me and Caleb stop at our neighbors Susan and Robert's before we go to the reaping. Caleb and Susan exchange several looks that I can't quite place as friendly or perhaps maybe something more. A few moments pass after Caleb and Susan have been staring at each other a little longer than socially acceptable, and me and Robert both look at each-other and then back to them before Robert clears his throat and they finally break the stare and Susan blushes.

When we arrive just outside the Hub where the choosing ceremony is usually held there are ropes blocking off sections for boys and girls as well as a temporary stage where a woman from a place called the capitol outside the fence has been sent to for only the first time take two tributes from each faction to be taken outside the fence and fight the to the death in an arena for their entertainment. I stand among lots of girls form the ages of 12 and 18 from Abnegation. I'm holding Susan's hand and I stare at the back of another girl's head as I listen to the capitol women speaking as she begins, "Now, the time has come to select one courageous young man and women to represent the abnegation faction." She has already finished reading off the other faction reps expect dauntless and abnegation. She reads the boys name first (**I know, I know ladies first but for the sake of the story I had to.)** I don't even recognize the name, good. As she makes her way to the girl's bowl I realize that I'm squeezing Susan's hand too tightly, I'm sweating a lot and shaking all over as she reads the name, "Beatrice Prior." What? What did she say? I look up and for a second I'm afraid I'll fall over. Suddenly it hits me and I look around at all the people staring. I squeeze Susan's hand one last time and slowly step forward. I don't really know how but the next thing I know there are two dauntless guards pressing me forward and I climb the stairs and I realize that it hasn't been hours like it felt, its only been about a minute and a half. Then its time to read the dauntless names.

"Four," gasps fill the air as the son of Marcus Eaton steps forward. I vaguely remember him, he transferred two years ago, breaking his poor father's heart. He must be very selfish. I look at him for a moment he is tall and surprisingly very dauntless, for an abnegation. He also has the darkest blue eyes I've ever seen, dark hair a spare upper lip and full lower lip. He's very handsome. He walks up to the stage and I can't read his expression. He looks calm, no fear in his eyes but he seems a little shaken but all together he looks fine with the whole thing. "Lauren Stryder," **(Host fandom, my apologies**) Thank goodness its over. The woman leads us inside and tells us to wait.

Inside the hub the first person to visit is Caleb. "Beatrice! Are you ok? I'm SO sorry." He says as he runs over to me. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just promise me that at the choosing ceremony next month you'll be there for mom and dad. Got that?" "Ok." he says. After a guard tells us its time to go he holds me again and tells me to be safe and try really hard to win. Then my mom and dad come and tell me not to let them change me and remember that they will always love me no matter what. Typical abnegation. Susan comes and tells me she is sorry for me then hugs me. Not much emotion. When Robert comes he surprises me and says that he has always had a crush on me and then how sorry he is. Why would he like me? And more importantly why would he wait to tell me after I was leaving? That's it, I really don't have any friends so nobody else comes so I spend a little while to myself. My mind wanders to Tobias, Tobias? I'm about to leave Chicago to go to the capitol to take part in the hunger games and I'm thinking about another tribute in my spare time? What is wrong with me? Soon we are all led to the train and our escort who was at the reaping begins to babble about schedules and what to excpet and how excited she is for these games however I'm not really listening. "Can we watch the reapings for the other factions?" I Ask, "Oh," she stops mid sentence, "Well of course right this way," she says and pulls the two of us into a media room. Once we sit I realize something, "Excuse me, I don't understand why isn't the abnegation male participant staying here and the dauntless female with him?" That makes NO sense what so ever, its always the same. "I'm afraid neither the abnegation tribute or the dauntless were very… hmm enthusiastic about staying with either of you so we switched it for the benefit of peace between tributes," I nod let me guess, Lauren and Luke I think his name was, either hate or love the two of us and refused to stay in the same place and I'm absolutely positive the capitol woman is on peace serum and couldn't refuse, she was also staying in the amity headquarters so my guess is most likely correct. I can't wait to see her without, (Note the sarcasm.) "Oh, miss Prior may I ask why you want to watch the recaps, seeing as you were there." She says snapping me out of my thoughts. "Oh I wasn't paying attention, too nervous I guess." I say and can sense Tobias trying hard not to smirk.

We are left alone and we sit on the couch, together to watch, "Me either," he finally says I look at him for a second, "I wasn't paying any attention either," he says and I nod with a small smile. The video starts and I turn my attention to the huge screen. There is a video celebrating how the Capitol's new government was beginning another kind of hunger games including only the one city this year. Apparently last year in Panem there was a civil war and it ended in the split, the old 12 districts are a separate country from the Capitol which will continue to have games but no longer from the remaining districts. There are 25 tributes, 10 from Chicago and 15 from the only district left, 13. I don't really care about that part just my fellow tributes. First is Amity, a young boy with light hair, light blue eyes, light skin and light posture enters the stage he's about 13 and a fiery red head who I remember from one time we went to help with the spring harvest a couple years ago and I am pretty sure she is a daughter of one of the leaders, 16. Neither look like much of a threat. Although I didn't expect that of an amity. Next is Candor and apparently they bent the rules yet again this year as the tributes are both boys, I guess there will be an extra girl coming from 13. There is a bigger boy who looks kind, sweet, and shy but not exactly handsome or anything, did I mention how big he is and he's definitely 16 There's another 16 year old who has dark hair and looks rude, cocky and sly. I can tell he's ruthless and a strong contender. Erudite, a tall boy who looks sick, he's definitely crying. I wonder why, I mean if anybody's going to cry it should be the stiff but I feel no reason to cry.

Then a girl with mousy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes comes up before the next name could be called and she volunteers, "How stupid do you get, I mean who would ever-." I begin out loud but I stop when I see her run on stage and kiss the boy. Oh _oh,_ I see. Tobias and I look at each other for a second then back to screen. Then the abnegation and dauntless are reaped and the video ends. I run through the names in my head,

Conner-amity

Lily-amity

Al-candor

Peter-candor

Edward-erudite

Myra-erudite

Luke-abnegation

Beatrice-abnegation

Four-dauntless

Lauren-dauntless

All trying to kill me. "You know who I am?" Tobias asks quietly, "For real," I nod, so nobody else in dauntless knows who he really is? "Could you not say anything, I don't want to be remembered as his son. I also don't want anybody finding out anyways." He says, "Our little secret?" I ask he smiles and agrees. "I think I am going to go shower and try to go to bed," I say getting up. "Good luck," he says and I head for my room. Its simple but all very good quality. I end up having to call a capitol staff member to try and get the shower to work. The shower is complex with numerous settings, buttons, _ and modes, completely overwhelming. Our shower was so simple compared to this considering it was selfish to be self indulgent and the capitol is pretty much the exact opposite. I just hop that when I die I don't die a selfish life, I don't turn into one of those mindless capitol residents. I let the warm water splash on my face and completely soak my hair, I try to get as clean and wet as possible. I still feel no urge to cry luckily. I leave my bathroom and am about to search for something to wear when I hear a scream.


	2. Chapter 2Nightmares

_I leave the bathroom and am about to search for something to wear when I hear a scream_

At first I think I just imagined it, but then I hear it again. It was a blood curdling, heart breaking and ear shattering scream and I cant imagine anyone missing it, I have no idea who it is but I'm sure that a capitol attendant will find the source of the sound but as I am pulling a black tank top on with some shorts about ten minutes later I hear it again so I go to investigate. I check the dining hall and the media room and the bar car just in case the someone is just drunk. No one, I try a couple other rooms but I still don't know my way around very well. Then as I go back down to my room, I hear it again, it's coming from Four's room. I knock but I'm pretty sure he's not going to answer so I slightly crack the door open to see him in bed crying and thrashing out. I walk up to him and stare at him. He's trembling and whimpering. I sit down and touch his shoulder hoping nothing happens, I heard once that its dangerous to wake a sleep walker or someone with night terrors. He doesn't respond so I shove his shoulder a few times, nothing. "Four, four wake up." I say. He just rolls over with another cry of agony. It actually hurts to watch him like this so I continue trying to wake him but nothing works. What am I supposed to do? I could go get our escort, no she seems so feeble and weak and I don't think she would be able to do anything anyway. "Tobias please, please wake up, Tobias," I'm practically begging. He looks so vulnerable, but he still manages to be strong even now. Suddenly he opens his eyes taking deep breaths, he's covered in sweat and there are tears in his eyes. I relax a little and we just stare at each other for a while. "Say that again," he says shakily breaking the silence, still out of breath. "What?" I ask confused. "Say my name, I haven't heard it in two years," Oh, "Tobias," I say louder. He smiles. "Thank you," he tells me. "You wanna talk about?" He hesitates, "Someday," I nod although I am not sure when he thinks we'll have that kind of conversation considering sometime in the next few weeks either one or both of us will be dead. I really wouldn't be surprised if he did win. "Are you going to bed?" he asks. "I was going to try but I doubt that I'll be able to," I respond. He nods, he looks deep In thought, he seems to be deciding something. "Go ahead, go sleep. If I hear you I'll come fight the nightmares off." What does he mean? How does he plan on fighting my nightmares? And more importantly why does him saying this give my butterflies in my stomach? "How?" I cant help but be curious. "With my bare hands of course," he says seriously. I nod, "Go to sleep Beatrice," He says, I groan. "I cant call myself that," I say. He looks at me questionably. "Its just I've always been too selfish for abnegation and I am going to die and I cant keep pretending I am when I am not. I don't want them to see me as timid little selfless Beatrice. I want to be brave." I explain he stares at me, "You can be dauntless, you can," He tells me. "Can I be Tris?" I ask and he smiles, "Yeah I think that'd be ok," "Good night Tobias," "Good night Tris," I smile and walk back to my room.

I lay awake in bed, thinking about the Capitol, Caleb, The arena, and Tobias. Tobias. I don't know why but there's something about him that makes me feel like I'm going to turn to liquid or burst into flames. He intrigues me and even though I probably know more about him than many others considering I've met both Four and Tobias I still don't know him, who he is, what he's like and I just hope I get to know this one person before I die. I've never been able to really get to know someone being abnegation you aren't allowed to talk about yourself but I don't have to pretend to be selfless anymore, I can pretend to be dauntless. No I can be dauntless. With that I surprisingly drift off to sleep with Tobias' promise in mind.


	3. Chapter 3 Or continued chapter 2

_**With**__ that I surprisingly drift off to sleep with Tobias' promise in mind_.

The next day our escort who's name I found out was Effie babbles yet again about our trip. At first I try to pay attention but soon I just tune out and focus on the strange food on my plate. It's an odd shape and almost bread like. It has a wrapper around the bottom and the top is rounded around it a little. "Hey its called a muffin, try it," Tobias leans in and whispers so that Effie wont know that we aren't even paying attention. I nod and rip the top off eat it then take the wrapper off. Its surprisingly sweet, and although the texture is weird I think I can get used to it. "Thanks," I whisper. He smiles a little and goes back to pretending he's paying attention. I don't really care about schedules or anything but I was kind of surprised that we wont get to the capitol for 5 days even on one of these fast moving trains. "What are we supposed to do these 5 days?" I ask. "Well we will probably want to get you ready upon your arrival and you can get yourself acquainted with the luxuries you aren't used to do and anything to pass the time. Remember one of the most amazing parts of this opportunity is that you get to enjoy all this," she chirps in a sing song voice and goes on about different things expected of us. Once were dismissed I cant get out of the room fast enough, I go to my room and shower again. I end up messing it up and all of a sudden about 10 different soaps and scents spray out and the water is boiling hot and coming out of these powerful jets at full force. A capitol attendant comes and fixes it for me, leaves and I take a long, long shower. We weren't really allowed to at home because it would be self indulgent so I enjoyed it. Over 45 minutes later I get dressed in dark tight(ish) pants and a top that goes just off the shoulder. When I go back to the main room I decide to look around, maybe find something to do and get acquainted to the train better. There are a ton of cars so I'm sure there's a lot to explore. After leaving another dressing room with another full wardrobe I find Tobias he's in a room with mats on the floor and punching bags on one wall. On the other walls there's a peg board for climbing, targets and a chalkboard. "Hey," I say he looks over at me from his place in front of a target "Hey," "What are you doing?" I ask. He looks at the gun in his hand. "Practicing," "Oh, could you teach me how?" I ask. I need something to do. He motions for me to come over to him. "Aren't they afraid we might try to use some of these weapons on ourselves to get out of this?" I ask. "They're all safe the worst this gun could do is give ya a bruise." He says while handing it to me. It feels uncomfortable, and surprisingly very heavy. I stand in front of the target and he helps me get into the correct stance. So my feet a shoulder length apart, my fingers spread accordingly around the handle, My left foot slightly extended forward and holding it out away from my face. I inhale, aim, exhale, fire. I miss the target completely and I get pushed back by the rebut. Tobias just smiles and comes towards me. "Here let me help you," he says with the smile in his voice but his dark blue eyes are focused. He comes up behind me and makes sure I am in the correct stance then puts his strong arms around me, moves his hands up my arms so he's holding the gun too and gets into the identical stance as mine so its like we're shooting as one. He presses his chest to my back and his chin on my shoulder. "Inhale," When he speaks his voice is quiet and soft. "Aim," he holds our hands up a bit and aligns it with the bulls-eye. "Exhale, fire." He's whispering now. I do and we push the trigger together. Dead center. I smile. I turn my head to look at him and I realize how his face is to mine, 6 inches at most. "Keep going," he urges and I do. I turn back around and we do the same thing for a while. We continue to hit the center every time and we don't pull away. It must have been a half an hour, my arms were tired but not nearly as tired as they would be if Tobias wasn't holding the other half of the weight. I was now staring at Tobias, he was staring at me too. I finally broke it off "Ok let go and I'll try on my own," I said silently wishing he didn't have to. The second he steps away I'm freezing, missing the warmth of his body against mine. I stand straight and try on my own. A perfect shot but as I watch it hit the red circle I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder. I manage not to flinch but the next thing I know the pain is weighing me down like a weight. I cant see clearly and I collapse. The last thing I remember is glancing at my left shoulder and watching red liquid stain my shirt.

Four POV

I'm freezing as I step back to watch Tris try on her own. I remember last night how she had woken me up from by nightmares about Marcus. I had been in shock no one could ever wake me when I was having a bad one but she managed to with ease. I shouldn't let her distract me this way, feelings will only get me killed. This little girl from abnegation had my full attention. She was intriguing, she made me into Tobias again. I didn't even know her, well not really. I just couldn't shake her though. She takes a deep breath, aims, exhales then fires but the gun bounces back and I watch as tears through her shoulder. I run up to her, her sleeve is bloody and I know its bad. I pick her up in my arms careful around her bullet wound and run her back to my room. I cant take her to an attendant. I don't think we were supposed to be in there and they'll probably think we were fighting or something. We'd both get either arrested or executed. I take her to my room and lock the door. I run to the bathroom and get some things to take care of her shoulder. When I walk in she's still unconscious and I go over. Her shirt is off the shoulder so I just pull it down some to inspect the wound. It's pretty much just a bruise, a gash. Its not too bad, well I've seen worse. I clean it and wrap it up, luckily I don't think it will affect her during training and the games. I stand back up and stare at her. Her wavy blonde hair falls in her face so I brush it away being careful not to disturb her. I remember her eyes when I was walking onto the stage at the reaping. Those light blue gray eyes that she says are dull but I find piercing. Much like the rest of her she finds fault and I find perfection. She's different, she's not like the dauntless or abnegation. She doesn't put down the other faction's while boosting her own. She is selfless and she _is_ brave. No she's more than that she's smart and kind and honest when she has to be. She's just like who I want to be. All of a sudden she wakes up, her eyes dart around the room in panic and as she tries to sit up I can se the pain in her face from her shoulder, she lays back down. "What happened?" "The butt of the gun hit your shoulder really hard when it backfired, its not too bad though," I say. She sighs with relief it wasn't something worse, "You ok?" I ask. She nods and begins to sit up slowly, I walk over to her and help her up. She stares at me with those gorgeous eyes again and it makes my knees feel shaky. "Do you want to go to your room or stay here?" "I think…" her voice trails off, she seems to be deciding. "Could we go back to the training room tomorrow?" She asks I nod, that's a good idea. "I could help you train for….." My voice trails off not wanting to mention what happens in the next few weeks. "You would?" She asks. "Yeah maybe I could make you completely dauntless," I tell her. She smiles, "I think I'm going to go change so nobody sees my shoulder, she says and gets up to go to her room. She's a little unsteady but makes herself stand tall so nobody can tell what happened. I go to get lunch, my mind wanders to Tris again. I can't imagine being here in her situation. I mean I have nothing to live for, I was going to be faction less. I at least had a chance to choose my faction and live like I truly am but Tris, she never got that chance. She didn't even get a chance to be an adu7lt living in her own faction, enjoy dauntless life for one day. The thought sickened me and all of a sudden my appetite had vanished. I went back to my room, slamming the door behind me. Up until now I hadn't really cared, I mean the whole idea of the hunger games had never affected me. But now it did It made me angry and scared and it made me just want to take Tris from here and run. They cant do this to her, not her. She deserves a chance at the life she's been waiting for for 16 years. She shouldn't be here, it should be anyone but her, just not her. I let out a frustrated scream and run out of the room. I can't just sit here, not now I need to do something. I need to believe that I'm doing her some good. Why do I feel such a strong connection to this girl, I only just met her. Maybe its because she's small and a stiff so I feel pity for her, maybe. However somehow I know that's not why, and I just can't admit it to myself yet.

**AN**

**Thanks to those who review. I am so sorry for my grammer, spelling, puncuation and stupid mistakes. I haven't had a chance to edit the chapters yet. I'll probably go back and fix them later. If this sucks let me know, again my apologie. This chapter is really random i just felt like i owed you a chapter after that last short one.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Maybe it's because she's small and a stiff so I feel pity for her, maybe. However somehow I know that's' not why, and I just can't admit it to myself yet._

TRIS POV

I go back to my room and look for something to wear, I dig through the drawers trying to ignore the pain in my shoulder, however failing miserably. I finally find a shirt that covers my shoulder and isn't so tight that you can tell my shoulder is wrapped up and of course black. I also change into some black jeans. I decide to skip lunch and just sleep then I hear a loud bang and a frustrated scream. I ignore it though and fall asleep to the sound of pacing outside my door.

Once I'm asleep I dream about Tobias and the life I might have had in dauntless.

When I wake up and look out the window in my room it's dark outside, wow I must have been really tired. I walk out of the room and see something I've never seen before on the table. It's dark brown and looks like bread but soft. It's cut in a triangle and I go inspect it. I haven't see anything like it since I got here, which is surprising because there seems to be everything you could ever imagine here. I stare at for a minute then Tobias comes in, he sees me staring and smiles. "Here try it, we have it in dauntless. You can't get it anywhere else," Oh that explains it. He hands me a fork and takes one for himself, I give him a questioning look and he sees it. "Hey I'm sharing with you, there are people in dauntless who wouldn't share their dauntless cake for anything never mind give it up." I smile, "must be pretty good or else they're just crazy," I say. "Something like that," he says, I laugh, wow I've never been allowed to laugh before, it feels good. "It feels good doesn't it? Laughing for real, for the first time," he says and I nod. I take a bite of the cake and it's the best thing I've ever tasted. It's sweet and moist and I cant even explain it. Suddenly I get an idea. I snatch it up and run for it. I run through the cars as fast as I can laughing loudly, probably being the most disruptive person ever but I don't care, I feel free and it's all because of Tobias. I know that I can't out run him but I'm having too much fun to worry about it. I take bites here and there, then when he catches up we're in the training room, almost all the cake is gone. I'm laughing so hard now, that my side hurts. He catches up and rams in to me, pulling me down onto the mats with him, him hovering over me. We laugh and try to catch our breath and stay there. "Thank you," I whisper. "For what?" "Giving me a taste of dauntless," I say. He suddenly becomes serious, "I wanted you to know what it's like," He says quietly. "However you did still steal my cake," he says pretending to be mad. "Oh about that….." I say and roll over so I'm on top of him, "Sorry, but you should know it was very good," I tease. He makes a pretend look of horror, "You monster, teasing me about something like dauntless cake!" He rolls over on top of me again. I smile and shrug. "What can I say it was good," He gasps "Tris who knew you could be so dauntless," I laugh. "Why are you helping me?" I ask I really am curious about why he would bother with the stiff, "I told you I wanted you to know what it's like," Now he's stalling and making excuses and making me extremely curious. "No why would you bother helping me?" I ask. "Ummm well I'm not really sure myself, or maybe I'm sure but I just can't admit it," he says hesitantly. I look down, but he lifts my chin up with his finger, "It's ok," I smile a little, "thank you," I whisper almost inaudibly but he hears and nods. "Are you going to be ok?" He ask. I haven't had the urge to cry this whole time, I've accepted my fate as has he but the way he asks, the way he seems so worried about me makes me wish we could live longer, get to know each other, live in dauntless together, have him be my trainer and, and I suddenly feel a tear escape the corner of my eye even though I did not give it permission to do so. I quickly wipe my it away but of course he sees. I nod because I'm afraid that if I talk I'll start crying and I can't do that. He brushes another tear away and gets up, I do too and the next thing that happens completely surprises me. He gently takes my hand, lifts it up to his chin and presses his lips to my knuckles, then puts it back down and still holding my hand pulls me out of the training room and back to the main room. We spend the next couple hours talking and laughing, luckily we're left alone and I love it. We don't go to bed either, just stay up and he tells me about dauntless, his best friend Zeke and their crazy antics. About his job working in the control room, apparently his job is city security although I can't imagine him working in front of a computer all day. He also tells me about dauntless initiation and how much he loves scaring the crap out of the transfers. I being abnegation don't have much to share but I tell him about myself which was something I couldn't do there so it's great. He seems almost as interested as I am about him and by the time Effie wakes up it's 8:00 AM and she finds us laughing out heads off about a story about Zeke's little brother and the one time he literally cried over being grounded from having dauntless cake. "Did either of you sleep last night? Oh it doesn't matter we arrive at the capitol the day after tomorrow and you two are nowhere near ready, today you meet your mentors and stylists, aren't you excited! Well anyway why don't you both go wash up then eat your breakfast and by noon Tori and Bud will be here as well as Portia and Cinna. Now go, go get ready. We cant be late can we?" She speaks at the speed of light not letting us have a word in as usual and we just sit there until she dismisses us, but the second I stand up I almost fall over and feel a wave of light headedness from my lack of sleep and food but Tobias grips my arm to steady me and my arm burns. He gives me a small smile and we walk towards our rooms but he doesn't let me go until we're both outside my door. "You ok Tris? If you want to sleep I can cover for you," I think about it for a second but I cant miss meeting my mentor so I decide against it, "I'm ok I'll find some time to selep," I say firly and he nods and heads over to his room, "Hey Four?" I call and he looks at me and glares I roll my eyes, "Tobias," I whisper. He turns fully to me and leans on his door with a smile, "Yes?" "What do you think the capitols going to be like?" I ask nervously, he thinks for a second, "You'll be fine Tris." "That's not what I asked?" I say stubbornly, "Yeah I know," he smugly replies. I just roll my eyes and go into my room to change.

**PAGE** **BREAK**_

"Four, Beatrice this is Tori and Bud," Effie trills. I inwardly groan at the name Beatrice and Tobias shoots me a glace, I look at him for a second then turn my attention to my mentor, she has dark hair with grey streaks. She has a tattoo of a hawk on the back of her neck, strange. She's from dauntless and my stylist is from the capitol, boy do I wish it was the other way around. I mean seriously I'll probably look like some kind of freak show in front of the country, and my parents, Susan, Caleb and Tobias. I'm not sure why It bothers me about Tobias seeing me like that but it does. I don't want to disappoint him for some reason, I don't want him to think I'm so feeble with my ways that the capitol could turn me into something I'm not, well didn't I do that in abnegation? I'm really no better now so why does it matter if the capitol turns me into something else. "Well I think you should go and discuss some things so Tori and-," I cut her off, "Tris," "Tori and Tris should go to one aptitude test room and Bud and Four can go to the other," Effie tells us, apparently Tori works in dauntless and when she found out they needed volunteers for the dauntless tributes she accepted apparently she knows about stuff like this, maybe form experience," I follow her to the room, the walls are mirrors and so is the ceiling. I sit down on a chair but she stays standing she looks at me like she's trying to figure out what to do with me. "What?" I ask. "You just don't look like a stiff that's all," she says and continues staring. "I'm not really abnegation, I've never been truly selfless," I say defensively and she shrugs, "Whatever," I mutter. "Well you don't sound like a stiff that's for sure." I roll my eyes, what does she have against me? "Well are you going to mentor me or not?" I ask feeling extremely irritable probably from my lack of sleep but it's something else, I mean I'm about to go into an arena with 24 people out to kill me and she's judging my faction loyalty. Ugh I hope Tobias is having a better time than me, wait of course I don't that means he'll have an even better chance. I keep forgetting that only one person can leave that arena alive, Tobias is the enemy. I can't let him distract me like this anymore, the situation is becoming more and more real as the days go on. No more running around being dauntless together, or talking and laughing all night, this is serious and if I want to survive I'll have to kill Tobias.


	5. Chapter 5knives and more

_This is serious and if I want to survive I'll have to kill Tobias._

TRIS POV

Tori and I talk a little longer and she's not too bad, I suppose I think she's just a little upset that the factions have to give tributes this year. "Have you decided my approach in the arena and pre-game interviews yet?" I ask trying to break another awkward silence. She shakes her head, 'thanks for helping break the silence,' I think. "Well what now then?" I ask and she shrugs, ugh. I roll my eyes, stand up and leave without another word. I'm not dealing with this; I'm too tired to care any more. I walk into my room and collapse on the bed the second I do and I'm out within 5 minutes.

**PAGE BREAK**_

Still Tris' POV

"Tris, Tris," I hear somebody hissing my name. I open my eyes to see a fully dressed Tobias knelt down beside my bed. I glance at the clock, it's almost 11:00pm what on earth does he want! I hate waking up, "Tris do you want to train with me?" He whispers. "Oh ok, I'm coming," I say getting up. Luckily I'm still wearing what I was earlier because I don't have the energy to change. I follow him; tip toeing to the training room. I immediately go to pick up a gun but Tobias stops me, "I don't think you should do that, after what happened to your shoulder," he says, "Oh, ok. What should we do then?" I ask because I'm too tired to argue that I'm fine. "Knives? We learn that in dauntless initiation too," I nod and walk over to the throwing knives and grab 3. 'Ok what now?" I ask. "Here," he takes his place in front of a target and I watch his stance, breathing, etc. as he throws the knife and hits the dead center. I smile and try without an actual knife working first on stance then aim and so on until I finally feel ready to throw. I breath in, aim, exhale and throw it hits the center but doesn't stick. I smile, "How was that?" I ask. He smiles shaking his head, "You know I'm pretty sure you're gonna take my place as the dauntless prodigy when you go back home," he says with a small smile then I realize that he said, 'when you go home" what was that supposed to mean? I mean I'm the short skinny girl from abnegation and he's Four the tall, strong, dauntless prodigy plus there are still 23 other tributes besides us. Although I do believe that he's gonna win, but there's still no way he actually thinks I'm gonna win! What on earth goes through his mind? 'Right here, lets see if we can get the knife to stick," he says and comes over to me, he does what he did with the gun, wraps his arms around me and helps me. On my second try my knife is stuck dead center thanks to Tobias. We both practice throwing then we hear the training room door slam and I turn to see someone I haven't seen before. He comes towards us angrily, "What the heck are you two doing in here," he snarls. Tobias shrugs, he's SO brave! "Oh hello stiff could hardly see you there, you're so small you see," he jeers and I roll my eyes. "Whatever," I scoff. He stalks dangerously to us and slaps me, I expect Tobias to do something considering how protective he usually is but he just stands there. "You know if someone found out about this, you two… well it wouldn't be pretty," the man sneers and I stare at him I will NOT back down. "However I could always keep my mouth shut but you wouldn't learn your lesson. So why don't I show why we don't mess with capitol," he says, "Who do you think you are?" I ask seriously wanting that answer, "Oh my name's Eric and for your information I work with the capitol and I'm kind of in charge of discipline and lets just say weeding out the undesirables amongst the tributes," What the heck is that supposed to mean, "Well Eric that job sounds like something you tell someone who you want to get rid of. To make them feel like they're so big and important when really you're just tired of them. Oh and to prove my point slapping 16 year olds isn't really job," I snap and he looks like he's about to explode. "Oh yeah well why don't we make a deal, considering you two have both taken a liking to knife throwing why don't you prove your bravery and let Four throw knives at you? If you don't flinch I'll settle for making your life hell in the arena instead of handing you off to the authorities," I roll my eyes and walk to the board, "Any coward can do that," I say and go stand in front of the target as Tobias picks up 3 knives without looking at me but once he's in front of me his midnight blue eyes stare at me and dread fills them, I shut my eyes as he slowly makes sure his aim is perfect and throws the knife. It lands above my head. "You about done stiff?" he asks and I stare at him in shock, he never ever calls me stiff! What happened to him? The second Eric came he pretty much ditched me to fend for myself, of course if he does that on the train what's he going to be like in the capitol or the arena? Well at least now I know how untrustworthy he is not when he stabs me in the back in the games. "Shut up Four," I use his nickname which I also never use and he notices, "eyes open then," he says quieter obviously a little startled by my coldness. I open my eyes and his navy ones instantly find my icy blue grey ones, neither of us seem to be able to rip our eyes away from each others as he throws the second knife that lands on the left side of my head. I let out a breath, "Why don't you let someone else take it," he jeers, I want to scream but I settle for an exasperated "UGH!' he then throws the nice and I feel some thing odd, its blood running down my neck coming from my ear. He nicked it, and by the look on his face he did it on purpose. Eric smiles slyly, "Well stiff I guess we're just going to have to see how you use that in the arena, good luck stiff," I glare at his back until the door closes. Tobias lets out a sigh as he slumps his shoulders, I didn't even realize how tense he was or how tense I was either. "Is your-," he starts to come towards me to see my ear, completely turning back into Tobias not Four but I stop him. How could he leave me like that, why didn't he stand up for me that is completely unlike Tobias, Well I guess that's who Four is but if he's going to be Four in the capitol and arena then I don't want anything to do with him! "You did that on purpose!' I scream but I'm nowhere near done, how could he do any of that to me, I don't think that he's gonna say anything because usually he just lets me get it out of my system before he starts but he doesn't, "yes I did, I was trying to help you," "Help me? How is not saying anything when Eric threatened me helping? And nearly cutting my ear off!" I scream. "You know I'm getting a little tired of waiting for you to catch on," he says and walks away. I wish he would just yell at me it would be so much les infuriating. He leaves the room without another word I let out an exasperated scream and run out the door to my room. It's past midnight and I'm exhausted all I want to do is sleep and ignore the rest of the world.

PAGE BREAK

I haven't seen Tobias since the whole knife-throwing thing and I hope I don't have to, we're going to arrive at the capitol tonight and I'll have to face the country and the cameras neither of which I am very enthusiastic about. This is torture; if we're going to die why make us go through this all. Now I'm eating in my room with Tori, she's not too bad but we still have our moments. She's telling me about how I'll have to act strong in front of the other tributes and sponsors, and let my pre team do whatever they want to me which I'm very nervous about. We're about an hour outside of the city now and Tori makes an excuse that she has to go see Bud now and leaves. I put my food away and relax on my bed then someone knocks on my door, "It's open," I yell and Tobias walks in. I sigh and roll over so I'm laying on my stomach, head on the pillow. "What?" I mumble. "Just came to say I'm sorry," he says and sits on my bed then lies on his back next to me. He sighs, "Are you ready?" He asks, "No, you?" I ask but he doesn't answer, "You ok?" I ask he shakes his head. "Not really," I frown, "You can't tell me or something?" he smiles. "No I can't," Ok conversation over, "Well are you going to be ok?" I ask and he shakes his head, "Not after this is all over," I stare at him, "Well I don't think any of us are going to be," I say, "Considering we'll all be either dead or struggling with the horrors that arena is gonna hold on for us, no one's ok anymore," I say but he just gives me a look of horror, "We're ok you know," he says, "No one else is, but you and me are gonna be ok. No matter what," I smile sadly at him. "That's not true only one of us can leave," I say but he shakes his head, "No," he states so I just continue, "They're going to kill me," I say truthfully. He looks at me for a second, "I'm _not_ going to let that happen," he says and I stare at him. He knows that he can't do that, but he isn't just fooling himself though he believes that he can and will save me no matter what. I stare at him not knowing what to say so I don't. "I really am sorry about the thing with Eric," he says and I roll my eyes he's sorry but he's not trustworthy. I don't have any choice but to kill him in the arena, I don't want to but I have to. "We should be arriving soon," I tell him. "Yeah," he says with a smirk. "What?" I ask suspiciously but he just shakes his head, "nothing, nothing at all," he replies smugly and starts to walk away. I roll my eyes and lay on my bed until we pull into the train station in the capitol.

**A/N**

**Sorry this took me forever to update. You see with the last 4 chapters before I even posted those chapters I had at least started the next chapter or knew what I wanted to happen but I had no idea what to do for this chapter plus I've been super busy and haven't had time. Eric will be back, a lot too. Also soon the real drama begins so beware. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6 The capitol

_I roll my eyes and lay on my bed until we pull into the train station in the capitol._

TRIS' POV

I can hear the loud cheering from the capitol residents as I make my way to the main room to leave. Tobias stands by the window peering out while being careful not to be seen. I do the same thing and what I see horrifies me. There is a huge wave of crazily dressed people, they're fashion is horrendous! Some have dyed skin, and huge colorful wigs in crazy styles, heels that could kill and much worse and I'm not just talking about the women, no the men are equally crazily dressed and their children are identical to them. Not only that but they're cheering, and applauding. What's so great about watching 25 teenagers kill each other? It's awful, disgusting really and I don't want any part of it, but I have no choice, I'm here and I can't leave. Tobias looks equally disgusted and we share a look that says, 'this is so much worse than I thought' then Effie comes and leads us out of the train and into the training center. When we arrive she immediately takes us into a hospital looking room with tables that we will have to lay on and let our prep team prep us. I've been dreading this, it even sounds awful never mind seeing it but I obediently go to change into the hospital gown. I come back out and follow the capitol attendant to my station, after a few minutes of laying there a woman and a man arrive and get right to work. First they hose me down and use countless lotions and sprays and scents etc. Then my hair, they trim it, wash it, fix it (whatever that means) then they do my nails and rest of my body and so on. The worst part is definitely getting waxed; it hurts like heck and not only my legs but my eyes brows too. After hours of this I'm finally ready to meet my stylist. I hope he's half way decent.

"Miss Prior I'm afraid you wont be meeting your stylist until later. In fact something has come up and you're going to have a different one," the woman on my prep team says, she has fiery red curls that go past her waist, it's orange and yellow too giving it the illusion of flames. Her make-up makes her skin shimmer. "Why do I have to have a new stylist?" I ask, "Well I'm afraid that Cinna been arrested for crimes against the capitol," she says grimly and I begin to panic. Oh no my stylist is a criminal? Who am I going to get now? "Well when do I meet my new one?" I ask praying that it'll be someone from one of the factions instead of the capitol. She thinks for a moment, "Hmmm well he's already been replaced so in a few hours probably, is that alright with you?" She asks, "yes," I say. "Anyway dear I think that the other tribute, Four has already met his stylist and is being prepared for the opening ceremonies so until we see _ you'll have to wait in your quarters so I'll take you there now," she says and takes me to the elevator. I haven't actually ever been in one being abnegation we always took the stairs. She takes me down to the underground floors and once we arrive I'm shocked. The room we walk into is an underground cave! The rocks are grey and the ceiling is glass. Its not dark and cold, its lit up just enough and it's furnished beautifully. I smile, and she starts a little tour however I'm not listening I just follow her and figure it out on my own. When she finally finishes with my room I stay there and take a nap until my stylist comes.

PAGE BREAKTRIS POV

"Hello Beatrice my name is Portia," A friendly woman with dark skin, a curly orange wig and a black dress says to me. I smile, "Could you call me Tris?" I ask and she smiles even more, "Of course Tris, anyway I'm sure you're wondering why they had to switch your stylist, well you see Cinna was my partner he would do the girl tribute and I'd do the boy but in last year's games he showed up the capitol. Added to the fire of the district's rebellion and helped the mockingjay. Now-," "Sorry, mocking jay?" I cut her off, "Yes as you're well aware of, the districts rebelled last year and although there had been talk about a revolution the one of the victors of the 74th games kind of triggered it, she showed up the capitol and after that she well led the revolution. So we all call her the mockingjay, because the mockingjay bird was and still is a symbol of freedom in the districts. So yes the mockingjay," she explains, I nod and let her continue. "Now Four is already to go so we must be quick with your costume for the opening ceremonies tonight, you see this year pretty much everyone from the factions is supposed to look like their factions and the district 13 tributes are to wear something that resembles the clothes they wear but I don't want to do that you see while the other district are free the capitol, factions, and 13 have all been left to suffer so I want your costumes to represent to everyone that there is still hope and that's why you're wearing this," she says as she pulls out a huge black bag that I'm sure contains my dress. "Cinna isn't the only one that's showing up the capitol is he?" I ask and she stares at me, "No, I've always been on his side and we've been working together on this for a long time," she says quietly then pulls out my dress. I'm shocked; I can't believe I'm going to wear it! My abnegation parents would never approve but it's beautiful. I'll never wear something like it again, "Did- did you make that?" I ask, "No Cinna did but this isn't just a gorgeous dress Tris. This was Katniss Everdeen's Interview dress," she tells me. "Thank you," is all I can choke out then Valeria and Everex (my prep team) enter the room to help me change and finish up my make-up. They put a half a pound of make-up on me, then sprinkle a gold dust on my skin so I appear to be glowing, they then see my dress. Everex gasps and Valerie starts to cry a little and shares a sad face with Portia but stops the tears to help me put it on. So does Everex and the rest of the time we don't say anything, Everex hands me my heels while Portia fiddles with the dress and Valeria adjusts my hair with falls in big curls down to my waist and is simply side swept with a pin. "Ok Tris, close your eyes," Portia says, I do and I hear shuffling as someone adjusts my skirt and moves what I'm guessing is a mirror in front of me. "Ok open you eyes dear," she says and when I open them I see someone who is not me in the mirror. This can't be me; this girl looks 16, with curves and is at least 5 inches taller than I am. Her eyes are bright, noticeable, but the dark red of the dress doesn't remind me of the amity it's surprisingly dauntless for the color. I feel dauntless too and although I still don't think I'm pretty I feel noticeable in the mocking-jay's dress and I'm glad that I got to wear it even if it is 'against the law' but what do I care about the capitol's laws, I'm going to die in less than a week. Suddenly Tobias comes to my mind, I haven't thought about him all day, which is unusual, but maybe that's a good thing. I wonder what he's wearing, what he'll think of me wearing the leader of the rebellion's dress, or what he thinks of me in this dress, I wonder how our interviews will go, I wonder how his first day in the capitol was. Thoughts of him fill my mind for the entire walk to the chariots and I don't really mind, it helps forget to be nervous, almost. Once we enter the stables I see a lot of grey, not like the abnegation grey but dark charcoal. Each district 13 tribute is wearing a different costume that resembles the fact that they live underground although it's not ugly or too depressing. The girls all have their own style dress and the boys have suits, all dark grey. Of course the factions are the true sights, amity wear cute happy looking yellow and red. The candor boys Peter and Al both look sharp in black and white suits, Edward and Myra look serious and sophisticated, not at all ready for the games. Luke and Lauren don't really look very abnegation; yes they wear the correct abnegation grey fabric but Lauren is still in a long gown and Luke has a suit on. I really don't care, I'm so glad I get to be the dauntless girl tribute because I get to stand out and once I step through the door everyone turns and by the looks on their faces they recognize the dress. I'm also sure they recognize me as the little stiff that climbed the stairs at the reaping and now I'm dauntless. I feel intimidating and noticeable, exactly how I need to feel if I want to be a contender in the games. Training starts tomorrow and if I make a good impression they'll watch their backs. I smirk and walk to my chariot and that's when I see Tobias, leaning against the chariot casually, looking bored. He wear's a black suit with red accents that match my dress perfectly. I come up and he stares at me, his mouth for a split second sat ajar, he shuts it but still watches me intently, probably taking in how ridiculous I look wearing Katinss's dress. He stands there staring at, even when I come to stand next to him he still watches me, I stand there uncomfortably shifting my feet then when I look back up at him he's still focused on me then our eyes meet and I get lost in those midnight blue sapphires. I watch his face intently until Portia comes and interrupts my thoughts, "Tris in case you didn't know that was the other 74th victor's suit," she tells me. "Wait what there were 2 victors but only one leaves alive," I ask confused. "Well you see to add drama to the games the 2 tribute's whom clothing you're wearing pretended to be in love, 'the star crossed lovers of district 12' you see and so the game makers 'changed' the rules saying that they'd let two tributes win but after it was just the two of them they told them that only one could win," she says and of course I'm still confused but she continues, "Anyway Peeta (the other tribute) tried to tell her to just kill him so she could go home but she wouldn't have it, and decided that they should both commit suicide. Just as they were about to eat poisonous berries the game makers told them to stop and that they could both win. Anyway the couple is now living peacefully in district 12 while the rest of us suffer," she explains and I nod. So that's what she did to start the rebellion. "Well you two I think it's time to go so why don't you both get in," she says while gesturing to the chariot. Tobias gets in carefully and takes my hand and helps me in. I nod in thanks, "If you two really want to help add fire to flames hold hands," I hear Tori say. I didn't se her there, she probably came during Tobias and I' staring contest. I stare at her and Tobias laughs at the face I'm probably making and we both look ahead trying to look as dauntless as possible. He has no problem with that as long as he keeps up his instructor Four exterior which he never had a problem with. Then the door opens and the first chariot heads out. We're second to last, behind me is a girl who looks no older than 15, she's from district 13 but unlike all the other tributes from there she wears a black suit with leather and a cape, the cape is on fire! The girl on fire's no doubt I see her stylist had the same idea, I wonder who she is and why she doesn't have a district partner then someone crosses my mind peter and al. I remember thinking that 13 would have to give and extra girl to make it even considering we gave 2 boys instead of a boy and a girl. She was the unlucky extra girl who doesn't belong here, she shouldn't have to make up for somebody else, especially cause she's so young. Then our chariot is off, and we are driving down the streets of the city.

** A/N**

**Wow this was suprisingly pretty long, tell me what you think of her expriences in the capitol so far. As always review and share and folow. If you want me to update more or make longer chapters, or have ideas let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7 broken hearted

TOBIAS' POV  
Tris is beautiful, how does she not see it? It's driving me crazy watching her not know what she's missing, the life she could and should have. It's not fair, I would do anything to save her but I can't, there's nothing I can do. The tribute parade ended about two hours ago and I'm about to go to dinner. Why is this place so like the pit, it's practically dauntless headquarters but with only 6 apartments, one for each mentor, one for an escort a stylist, me and Tris. Tris, she doesn't understand why this place is an underground cavern, why we're staying here and everybody else is upstairs. This is dauntless, this home. I remember when she came into the stables before the parade, how she looked in that rebellious fiery dress. It was like I needed to watch her every second I could, just to take in her absolute beauty. She was absolutely radiating, she was just the spark that the rebellion needed, and I can tell she added just the right amount of hope to everyone. Portia was right Tris has potential and if I can do something to make her look better to the sponsors and maybe get her out of that arena alive then that's what I'm going to do. I enter the 'dining hall', which is just a cavern with a dining table set for 6. Tris, Effie, Tori, Bud and Portia are already all here, I sit next to Tris at my spot and listen to the conversation between Effie and Portia well more like Effie talking to Portia, "Anyway I just hope that Plutarch can convince Katniss to come before the interviews, I mean it would be wonderful to see her again and just think of the publicity angle on that! The mockingjay and victor of the 74th hunger games comes to wish this year's tributes good luck and give advice," she says excitedly but after that I tune out and try to eat but I find myself focusing on Tris again, I watch as she listens intently on all the conversations which she usually ignores then her eyes meet mine and we continue our staring contest. I'm lost in her beautiful icy blue grey eyes that she finds dull but I find piercing, when I look at them I feel like she can see through me into my soul and I'd happily let her, I feel like I'm being devoured by those eyes now and as I attempt to ignore the way my heart skips a beat every time she blinks those crazy long eyelashes I lose track of time. I think she does too because all too soon someone clears their throat interrupting us yet again and while I'm fully prepared to ignore the rest of the world she looks away, so I do to. "Training starts at 8:00AM tomorrow so as long as you get there on time and don't get in trouble I don't care what happens until then," Effie tells us in her annoying capitol accent. I nod and everyone leaves the table except Tris and I. "What do you think of the place?" asks Tris looking around, what do I think? I think its cruel, it's cruel to take teenagers from there homes and put them in a place that reminds them of the life they could have had just before they kill them and poor Tris, strong, stubborn, sarcastic Tris is completely oblivious and it makes me sick. "It's alright, a lot like dauntless," I say quietly and she nods. I give her a sad smile before standing up and offering her my hand. "Where are we going?" she asks as she stands up. "I want to show you something," I say simply. I know that this cavern is here because the capitol is blocked off from the other districts by a series of mountains that used to be called the Rockies. This is just a cavern that's carved out of the rock and when we were waiting to hear news on the other stylist I went and looked around a little, that's when I found an almost identical chasm as the one in dauntless by the training room.

We walk for a while without saying anything it's not necessarily an awkward silence but not comfortable either. Tris gasps when she sees the chasm for the first time, "How did you find this place?" She asks with a smile while looking up at me, she's so small. Small but strong, and she demands attention. She will not be overlooked and you can see it in her eyes, the way she's always proving herself. Then I realize while I was daydreaming about Tris for what seems like the 100th time today I didn't answer, "I found it earlier, what do you think?" I say simply and walk towards it to go sit in my spot. "Well it's dangerous but beautiful," like you, I think to myself but don't say it. I'm supposed to be the strong and mysterious Four not the coward Tobias is. "Aren't they afraid someone's going to jump off?" she asks. "Yeah but look," I say as I reach my hand forward to touch the force field. "Oh," she says and I nod. "Thank you for showing me your secret spot," she says and I shrug, "I'm only going to be able to enjoy it for a couple days, anyway," I hint and I see the surprise in her eyes as she realizes I don't plan on leaving the arena. "Tobias?" "Yeah," I say while still looking at the view. "Why do you keep saying that? I mean you're Four, you're the dauntless prodigy. You're the oldest tribute and the one everybody's betting on. I mean none of the other factions was ever going to be a contender well maybe Peter or Edward, Al doesn't have the stomach and the district 13 tributes still don't know what hit them. I mean they weren't expecting this to happen to them and they've lived their entire lives underground, under fed and poor. So why do you keep saying that?" she asks and I almost smile. She's been trying to figure me out for a while, I mean a lot of people do but she's different, it's like she knows the most about me (considering she knows Four and Tobias) yet she still just needs to know more. I can tell she's almost as intrigued by me as I am with her and it's comforting to know that I'm not the only one. I stare at her not really knowing what to say, "Tris you should know now that I'm not leaving that arena. No matter what everybody says, no matter how the odds look, no matter how good I do in training or anything I'm not what everybody expects. There is something more important to me than winning and I already decided who was going to win a long time ago." I tell her, she sits there staring at me in shock but I don't blame her I pretty much just told her my plan and strategy for the games. I'm going to do whatever it takes to get her home. "How do you plan on doing that?" she asks and I shrug, "I'm not really sure but I just know that whatever happens it will end with someone in-particular winning." I tell her, she drops the subject and we sit in silence for a while. "At training tomorrow, don't talk to anybody," I say, i don't want her to be seen weak and she's most likely better off to go into this on her own so she doesn't need to make allies or anything. "What?" she asks completely dumbfounded. "If you want to survive the pre-game events you pretty much have to be seen as a Four like person. Remember the other factions don't stand a chance, you're dauntless they're all excepting great things from us and you'll want to make an impression like you did during the parade." I tell and she nods. "Do you want to go back?" I turn to look at her, I'm getting too attached I can't do this, I nod and we walk back to the apartment.

PAGE BREAK-STILL TOBIAS' POV

"My name is Eric and I will be your trainer for the next couple of days…" Eric's annoying voice trails off and begins to explain all the rules of training, which I tune out because Bud already explained them to me. He really doesn't do anything other than drink around me, not that I care I've got it all figured out by now. I have my plan to get Tris home and I'm probably the fittest tribute here so I really wouldn't have bothered coming if it hadn't been that I had to be here to help Tris, who is now paying close attention to the other tributes not Eric. There are only a couple district 13 tributes that could be a threat but the odds really were in our favor. By lunch Tris and I can both start fires with almost anything, tie multiple knots, know where to find water in every possible region and have a pretty good idea of what plants are not to eat. We spent most of our time in the survival areas considering we're the only ones (besides Lauren) that actually have experience with weapons, fighting, and defending ourselves, and the others have more survival skills. I watched some other tributes use a gun or a bow or a knife for the first time and I almost laughed, yeah the odds are definitely in our favor. The only threats that we have to look out for are Peter, Edward, maybe Al, and then Ian and Rory from district 13. I'm sure everybody else will either kill each other off or those 5 boys will kill them all. Tris seems extremely intrigued by the extra girl from 13, she's about thirteen but tall for her age. She'll probably die in the blood bath. Now don't get me wrong I still don't like the idea of the games but it only truly bothers me when it comes to Tris, I really didn't care before I met her so I'm not overly concerned for anybody else, because all they are is another threat to my Tris and I don't care if it comes down to her or this little 13 year old or her and me or anything, Tris goes home no matter what.

Apparently Eric thought it'd be fun to use some of the dauntless initiation ideas so after lunch we have fights, I plan on teaching Tris more and more about the fighting afterwards because I want her to master this and hopefully get a higher rank. 'The fight pairings are on the wall." Eric says and I watch everybody runs to get a glance at the fights.

Al/Candor- Rory/13

Lauren/Abnegation- Edward/Erudite

Luke/Abnegation- Myra/Erudite

Peter/Candor- Tris/Dauntless

Emma/13- Lilly/Amity

Ian/13- Tobias/Dauntless

Rory/13- Rena/13

Conner/Amity- Mitchell/13

Elle/13- Rick/13

Gray/13- Lucy/13

I don't bother reading any of the other names, the rest are useless to me. Why Peter of all people, I mean he was pretty much the only real threat to her and they just so happened to pair her up with him and I know that I can take Ian, I mean Tris was right last night I'm shoe-in in these games plus I'm motivated which is unusual, I don't really know why I'm so passionate about this but I just know that I'm not gonna let anything, anything happen to my Tris, and that's final. There's no fighting ring on the ground however, so how is this going to work then I see a table of black boxes that look like the one's that the syringes come in and I instantly know what's going to happen. Ian, one of the district 13 tributes, tall, strong and victor material asks the question that I've already figured out so I tune out as Eric explains the same simulation that we have in dauntless and it's finally time to start. Al gets injected then Rory and the two take their seats in the reclined seats and we watch although there really isn't much to watch, I see Tris sitting by herself looking nervous and just as I'm about to go over and sit with her even though I had decided distancing myself was better for both of us then Ian goes over and sits a little too close to her for my comfort. She looks uncomfortable too but I decide to watch carefully before running over there and being rash. She scoots a couple inches away but he just scoots closer than before and starts talking to her. I grit my teeth and it takes everything I have to not rip him away from her and take her in my arms, because we know that fighting with other tributes is against the rules but I don't plan on watching for too long just long enough before going over and calmly taking care of the situation. Ian flirts with her and she politely smiles but I can tell that she's not enjoying this. Then when he comes closer to her an whispers something in her ear her eyes go wide in terror before nodding extremely slowly not even trying to smile back, that's it. I walk as casually as possible over to them and on my way I realize I have no idea what I'm going to say but now it's too late because I'm standing in front of them, Ian turns to look at me a little frightened at first, I might add but Tris looks relieved and I swear I heard her sigh in relief. "Ian, go bother somebody else." I command, he stands up trying to look big in front of Tris but he's at least 6 inches shorter than me and nowhere near as big. "Yes?" I ask expectantly with my arms folded across my chest, he just turns to Tris, winks and walks away. My hands clench into fists, I grit my teeth, I want to scream and ruin him. It makes my blood boil but I can't do anything about it. I turn to Tris who looks embarrassed, she won't even look at me and it shatters my heart. "Are you ok?" I ask sitting down next to her, she nods, still staring at her feet, so I lift her chin up. " "It's ok, you can tell me," I say quietly while looking into her eyes. "I'm all right I just wish it hadn't happened," she says and I nod. "Yeah me too, but don't worry about him. I swear once we get into the arena he's the one I go after first," I'm sure bringing up the arena isn't a good idea right now but it's true. She smiles weakly, and I'm a thousand times more motivated to destroy him even if it wont really affect him It should both scare the crap out of him and send him a message, to stay away from Tris. I just wish I could I tell every single thing that could possible harm her that if they dare to mess with her they'll have to deal with me. I just want to protect her from everything; she shouldn't have to go through this but what do I most regret? I regret that after she leaves the arena I won't be there to protect her anymore, that's what breaks my heart the most.

**A/N**

**Sorry if this chapter was just a long rant, i'm just not in the mood to write fluff. Also sorry i haven't updated, i've just had a hard time writing this, sorry sorry sorry for any grammer or spelling etc mistakes too. Thank you for writing and please please please for Tobias' brokenheart R&R **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, i'm sorry if this sucks! I don't really like this chapter very much :(**

TRIS POV

I can't believe Ian just did that; he must be really stupid to not see how uncomfortable and completely UN-interested I was. He asked me to meet him at the chasm tonight, he told me I was hot and that he wanted to have one last love before we all died, although from the way he made it sound he plans on leaving the arena alive, idiot. Where does he get all that arrogance? The simulations are almost all over, so far Al, Edward and Luke have won, no surprise there although I wasn't sure about Luke and Myra's fight considering they're both so weak. My turn is next and just before my name Is called Tobias takes my hand and squeezes it. "You have to do this," he says quietly and I subtly nod. He's been really protective since the thing with Ian; he usually keeps a hand on me and glares at anybody that dares look at me, especially Ian. In fact I'm pretty sure that Tobias has mentally killed him in the most gruesome ways 10 times, oh if looks could kill, he stares around the room constantly being cautious, nothing's going to get past him. "Hey," he says turning away from the game makers who he's been watching intently. "He's arrogant and lazy, he thinks that this is going to be easy, it's not. You can do this and if you do I promise you it well help you're rank so much. So please keep that in mid, got it?" he says quietly. "Yeah, what about you?" I say and he gives me a look. "Ian?" he asks. "Yeah, are you going to kill him?" I ask then he makes a face, so full of hurt and anger and hate I'm almost scared. "Tobias, what-," oh, _oh, _he thinks… NO, no, no, no, no, "NO," I scream in a fast panicky voice and everybody turns and stares at me. I look down at my feet blushing, fighting back tears; how could Tobias think I could ever like… Ugh. Once everybody looks away, going back to normal I dare look up at Tobias and he's staring at me. "Tob- Tobias," I say in a shaky voice as I try to control my wobbling lips. "Tobias, I'm sorry that's not what I meant." I manage but I have to stop, I can't cry here and we both know it. "Don't don't cry," he struggles to say but I know it kills him. I gulp, "I'm sorry," I whisper, he nods then smirks, I glare at him nothing about this is funny. "Yeah I am," he turns to me. "I'm going to kill him," I nod laughing a little too but stop and we both regain our usual intimidating stony exteriors. "Peter, Tris you're up." Eric calls from the door of the simulation room, I stand walk in glaring coldly at Peter. We're injected with the serum then Eric points at the chairs and we take our seats. Then the simulation begins, we're in a training room exactly like the one on the train, the 2 of us stand in the ring then we hear an annoying voice call, "GO!" **(I'm no good at writing fight scenes, so this is probably horrible. Sorry) **Peter runs at me and throws a hard punch, I manage to block it but don't recover fast enough. He takes the opportunity to try and to sweep my legs out from under me but I stay firm on the ground. I immediately kick him in the stomach, he doubles over a split second then tries to grab me but I'm small so I slip out of reach and hit him as hard as I can in the nose and I hear it crack. Now he's mad though, he hits me in the temple, hard, and I can't see clearly. I try to fight back but he shoves me to the ground and starts to kick me. I can't stay here and let him kick me its much worse than before, I stand and try to hit him again but it's sloppy because I still can't see very well and he knocks me over, just as he pulls his foot back to kick again I grab his ankle and twist it as hard as possible until I hear a snap. He falls over holding his ankle and I stand again then kick him as much as possible before he sits up and pushes me over flat on my back. He pins me and I try to push him off but my mind isn't working right, I'm panicking. 'Tris, just think this through. You know how to get out of this,' I tell myself, I stop moving for a second and he starts to shift to get in a better to punch me but just as he's taking both my arms and moving them to hold in one so he can hit me with a fist, the second his hand releases I loosen from his grip on my wrist, wrap around his waist and yank his over, rolling over so I'm on top of his and the second I am I pin him but he's stronger than me and he starts to get out of the hold so I take the opportunity to punch him in the head, the jaw, the nose again and now his face is bleeding and bruised. He's obviously affected but again he's bigger and he wraps a hand around my neck and shoves me over, pinning me again. "You put up quite a fight stiff," he snarls and starts to cough and I swear I see blood escape his mouth. "Guess what?" he continues and I scowl while still trying to escape his grasp. "You're first," he growls and hits me so hard that I can't breath; he knocked the wind out of me. I moan and gasp of air, and then he's hitting me with an equal amount of power each time. I scream as my mouth fills with blood from a punch to the jaw. I groan, I can't let him keep doing this but I'm so tired. Suddenly I think of Tobias, "He thinks it's going to be easy, you can't let it be." His words ring in my ears and I feel stronger. I lift my leg up from underneath him and knee his where it counts, I watch the color leave and the pain enter his face as he limply falls off my, he lays in the fetal position and I kick him in the ribs for good measure then I lean down to his ear close so no one can hear me and whisper, "No I'm not," then everything goes black and I wake up in the simulation room. I feel at my face and I don't feel a single bruise, but the pain had been so real. I glance over at peter who is sadly equally fine and giving me a glare that could kill. 'Watch your back stiff," is all he says before leaving the room. Once I walk out I see that Eric already brought Tobias in so I sit alone without fear of Ian coming back. Tobias' fight is 10xs as brutal as mine. I mean really had it been real Ian would be dead. Tobias' anger was completely unleashed and I was surprised at how cruel he could be when he was motivated, this wasn't Tobias though. It was the dauntless prodigy, the heartless guy who placed first, it was the mask that Tobias wore. It was Four, and he was more Four than he had ever been, more angry and more passionate. It doesn't take long for Tobias to turn Ian into a punching bag but he doesn't just punch him, he kicks and knees and elbows and pretty much crushes the 17 year old. Tobias doesn't stop until Ian is unconscious and by the time he is I'm shocked. Nobody says anything, not one word to either of us after that. I had though Tobias would want to go cool down, take a walk but after he left the simulation room un-touched he was already completely calm. He sits back down next to me and places his hand over mine discreetly so that nobody sees. He looks over at me, "You ok?" he asks and I almost laugh. That's just how quickly I can turn him from Four to Tobias again, from beating some guy into a pulp and scaring the crab out of 32 tributes that he will be partly responsible for killing sometime in the next 2 weeks to the broken, strong and steady Tobias who sincerely cherishes the things he cares about although he doesn't have much to care about anymore, well really just me. "Yeah I'm fine, you ok?" I say with a little laughter in my voice, "Better," he says simply and I nod. "What happened to Ian?" I ask looking at his empty seat, "I think he was too scared to sit in the same room as me anymore. In fact I'm pretty sure he's training on his own now." He says and I choke down laughter, "Yeah I could have guessed that," I say and he smirks. The next fights go by without half as much damage as ours Emma (the little 13 girl with katniss's parade uniform) surprisingly beats Lilly, although I never expected much of an amity still she was 16 and Emma's only 14 but Emma's strong even though she's smaller than everybody else. Rena and Rory are brother and sister so I was kind of interested to see what would happen between those two. Rena's a year younger than 16-year-old Rory but she is just as tall and fast. Rory still ended up winning but both of them had minimum injuries. I was personally disgusted by Conner and Mitchell's fight, you see Mitchell is 18 but probably the smallest, most frail, sickly kid I've ever seen but Conner is only 13 and being amity has no idea what he's doing. Even though he's weak Mitchell won, the other fights really weren't paying attention to, I mean they're all pathetic and weak and not to be arrogant but none of them had a chance. When training ended we went back to our rooms quietly and I took a hot, hot shower. We had dinner and talked about training. "How were the fights, they only just added them this year." Portia says and I look at Tobias with wide eyes not knowing what to say so I just shrugs and went back to my food. "Aright, we both won," I say quietly. Tobias says nothing just stares at the table with a smirk. I elbow him, "Yeah, I think we did pretty good," he agrees with me, "Yep…" my voice trails off. "Who were your opponents?" Tori asks, I look at Tobias and shake my head shrugging again. "What aren't you telling us?" Effie butts in. I roll my eyes "nothing just don't want to talk about it." I say but they all eye me suspiciously. "Ian," Tobias mumbles still looking down almost like he's ashamed. "Peter," I sigh, looking down too and out of the corner of my eye I see them stare at us both like we have two heads. "And you won?" Effie asks me and I glare at her. "I know surprising right? Yes I won; go ask Eric if you don't believe me." I say the first part full of sarcasm and she sighs. "That's not what I meant," she says, "Whatever." I mumble getting up. I head to my room and I'm almost down the last hallway when Tobias comes up behind me. "Tris," he says hesitantly and it surprises me, why would he hesitate. I turn to see him looking pretty indecisive, "Yes?" I ask. "Could you-, ugh come on." he holds his hand out and I nervously take it. "Where are we going?" I ask quietly not wanting anybody to know. H doesn't say anything just goes across another hallway until we arrive at his room. "I want to help you with the fights," he says and goes into a whole talk about how to win a fight. That's what we do for the rest of the night, he teaches me and we practice, we do different situations and positions and holds for me to practice getting out of or doing.

"What? It's 1am!" I scream looking at the clock in wonder, he comes running over, "what?" he asks like he doesn't believe me or can't understand how it's already 1:00. "That's not possible!" I cry and he laughs. "We should go to bed," he says. "Yeah thank you for teaching me," I say. "You didn't really need it, considering how badly you beat Peter but I just want to be safe if you're in the arena and…" his voice trails off and I smile at him. As I'm walking down the hall to my room I swear I could hear something but every time I looked no one was there, "Of course no one was there it's one in the morning' I think to myself but just then a hand covered my mouth. I tried to scream and rip the person off but nothing worked. Then I hear Peter snarl and a familiar laugh, Ian and then a smell fill my nostrils, it's lemongrass and sage, Al.

"You sure you're 16 stiff cause you don't feel like you're much older than 12." Peter laughs and I whimper, trying to push him off me then he grabs my neck and hangs me over the chasm. How could they do that? There's a force field, Tobias showed me himself. Tobias, he couldn't have heard me scream, he wasn't coming. I remember his promise to me, to get me away from here alive, tears start to pool in my eyes when all of a sudden I hear something between a groan and a growl. Then Peter drops me I hang onto the railing. I see someone beating someone else, what was going on? Everything is blurry now and I'm trying hard to stay awake, "Four?" I croak and all of a sudden two strong arms pull me up but they're not rough and scary like the people who hurt me. They're gentle and careful and familiar. Once I'm back on the ground Tobias picks me up and runs, 'I'm sorry," he says as I wince from the pain in my shoulder. "But we can't stop, if the capitol attendants find us here they'll think we were in fight with the others," he explains as he runs but all I can do is rest my head on his shoulder and breath in his scent and I feel safe then everything goes black.

**A/N **

**Hey thought i'd be nice and give you a chapter tonight. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R! **


	9. Chapter 9

TRIS POV

As I slowly open my eyes the first thing that registers is the pain in my ribs and head. I shut my eyes again quickly, wincing. "Ahh," I moan softly. When I open my eyes again I see the words, "fear God alone," on the wall, where am i? I hear running water and glance over to the source of the noise and see Tobias running his hands under the water, his bloody knuckles turn the water pink. I stay still and watch him then he shuts off the water and dries his hands, he walks over to me and for a second I think of shutting my eyes pretending I'm asleep but then his eyes meet mine and it's too late. "Your hands," I croak. "My hands are none of your concern," he says sitting on the bed next to me, the mattress shifts under his weight. I reach out and take one of his hands, examining it carefully. His knuckles are split and his entire hand is bruised, I reach over to the bedside table and grab the tape. I quietly wrap his hands, concentrating carefully and he watches my face intently. I wrap his other one then stare up at him; he has a cut on his lip. I reach out to it but he stops me, "Tris I'm alright," I nod slowly. "What did you do to them?" I ask. "Peter and Al got away and I dropped Ian off at the infirmary a half an hour ago, I told them I found him trying to commit suicide." He tells me, as his newly wrapped hand turns into a hard fist, "Is he in bad shape," I ask. "He'll live," he says bitterly. "How are you?" he asks and I shrug but he doesn't buy it. "Its ok you can be in pain here, it's just me." As he says that I start to cry, "You're going to be ok," he says softly as he places an ice pack on my head. I cry for a while but it hurts my ribs too much so I stop. "I'm ok, just my ribs hurt and my head." I say truthfully, "Could I sit up?" I ask, "I'll help you," he offers and grips my shoulder and pulls me up. 'Tired?" I he asks, I nod, "What time is it, it was like 1:00 when it happened right?" I ask and he glances at the clock. "A little after 3:00." he tells me and I groan which earns a chuckle from him, "yeah me too," he says and goes to lay down on the floor, "what are you doing?" I ask. "Sleeping on the floor, " he says tiredly. "You don't have to, I can," I start but he stops me, "No you're hurt and we have more training tomorrow," "Well, you could sleep here if you want," I say stupidly, I'm must sound so desperate. 'What were you thinking?' I ask myself and he awkwardly shifts his feet. "This is so awkward," I say burying my face in my hands but I'm laughing and so is he so I guess that's ok. "Hey look at me, don't be embarrassed." He tells me while lifting my chin, "I'm sorry," I say, "don't apologize," he says quickly and seriously. He cradles my face in his hand; I'm just that small. I'm about to touch him when I remember what Ian did to me earlier. I pull away and look down, biting my lip hard. 'What?" he asks, "Hey, what's wrong." He lifts my chin up to look at him, yet again. "I just, it's just that Ian, he um. He touched me," I say meekly and when I look back up at him he has a look of something between complete sorrow, horror and something I can't place, almost jealousy. Why would he be jealous? Nobody wants me I'm not even pretty. "He touched you?" "Not in the way you're thinking but almost." I say softly then the tears come again. He wipes them away, "Tris, I shouldn't tell you this because we're not supposed to fight before the arena but I need you to be safe until then. SO when you see and opportunity, ruin them." He says and I stare at him. "You're pretty scary when yore Four," I say then he turns to me. "Don't call me that, I want to be Tobias when I'm around you, I-," he stops himself and looks away nervously. "Where do you want me to sleep?" he changes the subject. I don't say anything just moves over on his bed so he has room. He hesitantly climbs in and shuts the light off, and we both fall asleep instantly.

PAGE BREAK/ Tobias' POV

Everybody stares at us when we walk into training, well more at Tris. She has a bruise on her cheek and a slight limp. She walks in with her head held high though. Peter eyes her from across the room and neither Ian or Al are anywhere in sight, good that means I only have the urge to kill one person, for now. We do some basic survival skills as well as climbing etc then Ian hobbles in, his face is completely swollen and he has a tattered lip, he limps and has his ribs wrapped tightly, I smile in satisfaction and look over at Tris, she wears a look of relief and stares at me. I don't want to but I have to so I look away and go back to the series of knots that I'm supposed to untangle.

No one dares say anything about last night for the rest of the day, luckily. The fights today are pretty un-interesting, Tris beat Molly rather gruesomely and I destroyed Edward easily. The little 14 year old from district 13 fought the amity boy and won, no surprise there. Some people are quite impressed but I'm not, so she can take down both amities, whatever. After training me and Tris are heading to our quarters when one of the district 13 girls who was flirting with me before the parade, who's name I didn't bother remembering catches up with us with tears streaming down her face. "You two, it's Al." she tells us while still sobbing, I glance at Tris and we follow the girl to the chasm. It must have not been repaired from yesterday, because when we arrive I see a body bag and I know exactly what happened. I see Tris with just a few tears streaming from her beautiful eyes and she turns to me, "Come here," I mouth and she runs into my arms. I hold my breath, I've imagined this moment since the reaping and now it's here. I noticed while still on the train how her size would fir in my arms perfectly and I was right, we fit perfectly. It's painful but I keep my 'Instructor Four' face on while holding her when all I want to do is melt. We stay there and I look around most of the district 13 tributes either hold hands or are comforting each other. Edward is looking down at Myra holding her close, Peter's not even here, the abnegation boy and Lauren are both sorrowfully staring at the body not really knowing how to feel. I look down at Tris and I can see she's conflicted, of course she is. He was her friend, almost but he betrayed her. How is she supposed to feel? "I want to go back to the quarters," she says and I nod and pull her away from the chasm. Somewhere half way to our rooms I noticed Tris was practically dragging herself, overcome with fatigue from not going to bed until 3AM and emotions since Al committed suicide. I wrap my arm across her shoulders and she leans into me for support. When we get to the apartment no one has to ask anything, they already know. 'Your room or do you want to eat something?" I ask her almost inaudibly, "Can we just go back to the training room?" she says quietly, I nod and we walk to the training room together. She goes straight for the punching bags and I know why she wanted to come here, she doesn't hesitate before starting to punch it ferociously. I watch her intently, the way her body moves as she beats the bag harder and harder. I watch as the bag swings wildly and I move to my own, trying to beat out all my feelings.

I punch the bag, Stupid games

I hit it again harder, why Tris of all people, why couldn't Effie's hand could've moved just an inch to the left and chosen another name?

I knee the bag with all my might, why only one victor?

I give the bag a back fist then a punch, why am I so hung up on Tris, she could never like me back anyway?

I continue this until I see sand fly out of the bag but I don't stop, I grunt and charge into it using all my body weight, Tris! I scream, oh gosh I hope that wasn't out loud. Tears blur my eyes, I can't lose Tris, I cant. She's all I have to live for and now we're being separated. I glance over at Tris who has now stopped punching too. We both glance at our hands at the same time and I see small pool of blood under the bags. Both of our knuckles are split and swollen. She winces in pain as her fingers graze over her hand. I grab the tape and start on her hands. "You realize you said that out loud right?" she tells me and I blush, "I was hoping I hadn't," I say and she smiles. After I finish wrapping her hands she quick wraps mine up and we walk back to the rooms. Once we enter Effie looks like she's in tears, "You two, It's just heart breaking," she says and runs off to her room. We don't say anything, just sit down and eat dinner. As we walk back to our rooms we both slow down so that we don't have to part ways. "Tobias?' her angel like voice interrupts my day dreams about her. 'Hmmm?" I ask hoping she didn't notice me staring. "Why did you scream my name earlier?" she asks and I blush. "I was just beating out my problems, thinking about all the things that are troubling or confusing me and I was just thinking about how much I wished we didn't have to do this," I say and she nods. "Am I confusing/troubling you?" she asks and I look down ashamed, I shyly nod. "What about me?" she asks, "I uh, its just my feelings are confusing me that's all. You didn't do anything." I tell her but cringe once I say it. Before she can respond we're standing in front of her room. "Goodnight Tobias." She tells me and I feel butterflies in my stomach like I do every time she says my name. "Goodnight Tris, get some sleep we have interviews tomorrow." I say and she cringes when I mention the interviews. I walk back to my room with one thing clouding my thoughts, Tris. When I get back to my room I take a hot shower in an attempt to relax my nerves. It works as well as it was ever going to work but I end up thinking of Tris anyway. I lay down and fall asleep its been a long day, and I want to dream about Tris again.

**A/N**

**I dont really like this chapter but i don't think i'll be updating very much tomorrow or Friday so i thought i'd give ya'll a you have any ideas or suggestions or questions or requests let me know. PLEASE R&R **


	10. Fear landscapes pre-interviews

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own divergent or THGs at all, Veronica Roth and Suzanne Collins do! (keep forgetting to do thses)**

Tris POV

Al committed suicide because of me, I should have forgiven him but I couldn't, he tried to kill me. I don't know how to feel, Tobias just dropped me off at my room and I'm now nicely tucked into bed. I can't cry over Al, or Tobias even though I really want to. I've refused to believe that I have feelings for him but now It's hard to ignore the butterflies I get when he's around or how safe he makes me feel and his determination to keep me alive, I really don't know what that's about. I mean he couldn't possibly like me. There are much more beautiful girls out there that would die to be with him and here I am the short, skinny, stiff who looks like they're 12 but Tobias makes me feel like I'm wanted, like I could have a life after this, that I'm brave enough to move on. I don't know hoe he manages it but he makes me feel loved even when he's not trying. And I drift off and dream about Tobias.

PAGE BREAK/ Still Tris' POV

Instead of training today we spent the day preparing for the interviews, tomorrow we go into the arena and I savored my last day as much as possible. Portia said that I was going to wear Katniss' wedding dress for the interview and I'm pretty excited, If its anything like the interview dress then Its bound to be radiant and rebellious. My prep team attacked me all morning and Effie and Tori talked conversation and presentation this afternoon, now I have 2 hours before I have to meet Portia to get dressed and I'm sitting by the chasm with an avox. She's tall with dark skin and shoulder length hair, her name is Christina, she's been helping me with different things since I arrived and she's been pretty helpful. The force field has been fixed but the game makers were paranoid since Al died so I had to come here with Christina. Then I see a shadow by the glass room where we had the fights, I can tell its Tobias. I stand up to leave and Christina follows, I stop walking, "I'm going to go walk around," I tell her and she gives me look that says, 'not alone you're not' I hold back a sigh, "I won't be alone I'll be with Four," I say pointing, she thinks for a second then suspiciously eyes me, "Go ahead," I tell her and she walks away still suspicious and I run up the stairs, once I reach the top I see Tobias standing with a black box, the kind that holds the syringes. "I suppose you're going with me," he says without looking at me. "In your simulation?" I ask, "My fear-landscape. I told you about it." He says and I nod. "You'd let me see that?" I ask quietly. "Why do you think I'm going in?" he says and I shrug and walk closer to him. He pulls the syringes out and injects me then hands me the other. "I've never done this before," I tell him but he just taps the place on his neck, "Right here," I stand on tiptoes to reach and inject him, he doesn't even flinch. He takes my hand and we walk into the room. I look around and see clouds, we're on top of a tall building, very tall. I can't even see the ground, he looks over the edge and gasps, he's scared of heights? "We have to jump off," I tell him. He nods and takes shallow breaths. "Hey, look at me," I say and he turns to face me, "It's just a simulation," I tell him. He bites his lip and I reach out to take his hand, "On three?" I ask. "1," he starts, "2," I say and we run on 3. We jump and it feels great, I feel alive and free. Then the scene changes and I'm on my hands and knees smiling, I love that feeling, I get up and help him to his feet. "What's next?" I ask. "Its-," something solids hits my spine. I slam into him, walls appear on my left and my right. The space is narrow Tobias barely fits, A low ceiling collapses over the walls around us with a crack, Tobias hunches over and makes a guttural sound. "Hey, it's ok," I say trying to distract him. "We have to face the fear head on right? So we need to make it smaller," I tell him. We crouch tighter and he starts to pant, "Ah," his voice is raspy, "This is worse, this is definitely…" "Shh," I say. "Arms around me," I tell him and he obediently does so. My spine is pressed against his chest, his knee is pulled up to my head and I lay on his other leg. With his arms around me he pulls me closer until there is no closer. "Why don't you tell me where this fear comes from," I suggest, "Maybe talking about it will help…somehow." "Ok…this one comes from my fantastic childhood, childhood punishments, the tiny closet upstairs," he shivers, "My mother used to keep our winter coats in our closet." I say because I don't really know what else to say. "I... I don't," he gasps, "really want to talk about it anymore," he says, "Ok why don't I talk, ask me something." I say, "Why is your heart racing Tris?" he asks in a quiet and lusty voice. I cringe, what do I say? "Uhh I hardly know you." I try, not a good enough answer. "I hardly know you and I crammed up in a box with you," I say and he smiles a little. "What else." I say desperate to change the subject. "Tobias?" I ask in a shy quiet voice desperate to distract him. He looks at me concerned, "Hmm?" he asks, "Why did you do all this?" he gives me a confused look, "Why are you helping me?" I ask and he flushes looking down then the box collapses. He must have forgotten about the box because of my question. I dust off myself even though there's nothing there and feel Tobias staring at me. Then there's a woman standing with a gun aimed at us, and a gun on a table. "You have to shoot her," I say and he turns to the table and loads the gun. This fear is different than the others, no panic just absolute dread. "Every single time," he murmurs. "She's not real," I tell him as he aims at her. "She looks real, it feels real." His voice is shaky. "If she were real she would have shot you already." I tell him and then he shoots the gun. She crumbles to the ground and he drops the gun, I wrap my arm around him and rest my head on his chest doing my best to comfort him for just a second. Then we turn around and I see Marcus standing there with an evil scowl on his face. "This is for your own good." He says and pulls off his belt and walks toward Tobias who cowers and shrieks in absolute terror. I don't have to think, I run in front of him and feel a sharp flash of pain on my wrist where the belt wrapped around it. I tug on it and pull it away. By this time Tobias is standing in front of me protecting me from his worst nightmare, then Marcus disappears and we're back in the fear landscape room. He looks at me in awe for a second before rushing to me, he holds me so tightly I can hardly breath but I don't let go, we hold each other for a long time, and when we do we stay close staring into each other's eyes, neither of say anything, we don't have to what just happed spoke much louder than words. I finally turn away and go to the computer and type a name in the system, then the simulation is ready to start and because we've already been injected we don't need to again. He stares at me for a second then when he realizes what we're doing tries to object but I stop him and we walk back into the room. For my first fear I'm in a field, with tall grass and a blue sky then a crow lands on my arm and both me and Tobias try to get it off but nothing works, then another lands on my shoulder digging in with it's sharp talons. I start to panic as more and more bids come and peck and scrape me with their claws. Then I think of something, a gun. Just at that moment two appear in the grass and Tobias and I shoot them all away. My next fear we're both in a glass tank, water filling it up, he water's as at my mid calf but just barely above Tobias' ankles. We both pound on the glass but it doesn't work until I decide it will and it cracks, Tobias then slams it with a fist shattering it. Then I'm tied to a stake and Peter and Ian stand there taunting me then they light the straw at my ankles on fire. "Rain," I whisper and it rains.

Tobias and I stand in my old bedroom in abnegation, then I see them, the men with the grotesque and mangles faces pounding on the windows, breaking in. I hide in the closet with Tobias at my heels, the space isn't too confined that it freaks him out but I can hear the banging on the door and shouts and I start o quiver. 'Breath Tris breathe,' I try to coax myself but with every bang I hear I start to take heavier breathes. I'm panicking now and when I glance at Tobias he sees my state and wraps his arms around me trying to calm me down so it will end, and eventually I do. "I think it's ok now," he whispers in my ear and I nod but I'm really shaken. When we walk back out I turn expecting to see Tobias but he's not there. Then he's standing in front of me but he looks different. I look around to see if there's something else I'm supposed to focus on but all I see is a four-poster bed. A bed? Tobias approaches me with a familiar smile, and then he starts to kiss me. I kiss back but then I as he squeezes my hips I realize what this fear is. My fear is wanting to be with him, I can't be with him and I'm scared of having him just to have him taken away from me. Its not about being with him its about the fact that I'm going to lose him and there's nothing we can do to stop it. I stare at Tobias' face and feel tears form in my eyes, he starts to kiss my neck, I squeeze my eyes shut and laugh a little. I can face all of these fears without a problem but it's this fear that's going to make me break down? I've almost drowned twice, I've been attacked by crows and men with mangled limbs and grotesque faces and been burned to the death by the boys that tried to kill me but I can't handle the thought of losing the guy that doesn't even love me back. I push him off and take some deep breaths and the scenery changes; Tobias is back and staring at me with sympathy, this is simulation Tobias again. Next to him stand Caleb, my mother and my father then I hear a cold voice hiss in my ear, "Do it," I shiver as I hear the gun barrel press to my temple. "Beatrice, please." Caleb says, "Beatrice we love you," my mother says, she holds my fathers hand and I see him squeeze it. "It's alright sweetheart, go ahead." He says and I feel tears wet my cheeks. Then Tobias mouths the words "its ok" before a tear falls down his cheek. I start to sob as the voice starts to count down. At 5 I begin to panic, I can't shoot them they're all I have to live for, what's the point? I love them all too much. The woman's snake like voice gets to 1 and I drop the gun, I hear a bang and it's black. The first thing I see when I open my eyes is Tobias' face staring at me with awe again. "I didn't know it did that," he says thoughtfully. "What?" "If you're in the fear you disappear so that it feels real." He explains and I nod trying to recover from the trauma I just experienced. "Thank you for showing me your landscape," I say quietly. "You too," he says and I walk over to him and we lace our hands together, he stares at the way our finger intertwine perfectly and soon I find myself staring too, he has long deft fingers made for careful work and I mine are small and slender. I look back up at him and smile weakly, "We need to go," he says and I know that this last moment between us is over and we have to go face our harsh reality now. I let go and we walk back to our rooms. When we arrive Portia automatically takes me to a dressing room claiming I need more work than Tobias does so she needs to get me started, I stare after Tobias as she drags me down the hall away from him and mouth 'save me' he just smiles and waves then turns on his heel to go to the dining hall leaving me in the hands of my prep team and stylist.

** A/N there will be more, i promise! The interviews will either be later or tomorrow i haven't decided. PLEASE R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

** I hope Katniss and Peeta aren't too OOC**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!

Tris POV

"Now close your eyes," squeals Valeria excitedly, she and Everex spent the last hour doing my make up and hair, getting me ready for the games. Luckily Portia had my hair done simply and it's pulled up in a curl updo with pieces falling out here and there, very much like you would find in Chicago. My make up makes my face very noticeable and while there's a ton of it you really can recognize me. I 'm standing with my eyes closed as the two girls help me into the black mockingjay dress. They decided not to turn it white, they didn't want it to look like a wedding dress after all. I don't know how much I like being their tool to add more rebellion but I might as well help them if I can. The dress is huge and black, very feathery too. Valeria takes my hand and I step into the heels, Portia usually wouldn't put me in these dangerous ones but I'm so short that they didn't have any other options. I don't really know what I'm going to do for my interview but I'm not afraid. Tobias and I have always had the upper hand although there are still some dangerous threats going in wit us. "Open you're eyes Tris!" Valeria is practically bursting with excitement and when I open my eyes I see why. The black looks amazing on me; it's definitely my color. I smile and it makes the picture look even better, I stand several inches taller so the dress actually looks like it's meant to fit. I blink and when I do the crazy long fake eyelashes flash with specks of lace at the end of them. "Its beautiful Portia, thank you." I breathe while wrapping my arms around her. She hugs me back and smiles, "You remind me so much of her Tris, you have the same spirit in you and you both want to do what's right." I smile, a little uncomfortably I might add because of all the lipstick I'm wearing. "Well I'm glad she doesn't mind that I'm wearing it." I say then an urgent knock on the door interrupts us. Valeria opens it to see an ecstatic and shocked Effie, "Oh Portia, they're here, they're here!" she shrieks and Portia looks shocked but keeps her excitement down to turn and talk to me, "Ok Tris, Katniss and Peeta are here," she begins seriously, "First of all they have both been through a lot so if they act a little peculiar or hostile, especially Katniss well mostly Katniss then don't take it the wrong way or anything, alright?" she says this seriously then a thought crosses my mind, "What about T- Four?" "He'll meet us there is that ok?" she asks and I reluctantly. I don't know why but I feel the need to see him but I'm also nervous about him seeing me in this dress never mind what with my fear landscape and all. Deep breathes; this is Tobias not a stranger or anything. "When are the interviews?" I ask. "8:00 so we have a half hour before we head down." She says and Valeria takes my hand in a comforting manner and we head down. Portia and Effie run ahead wanting a more private meeting with them, they must be close. I've never been close with anybody before Tobias but I can't even stay with him, being abnegation our families weren't really allowed to get to know each other so yes Tobias is about it. I brush my full skirt with my free hand and when we arrive at the entrance to the room Portia and Effie disappeared to we stop just barely in sight. I see a blonde boy about medium height with friendly blue eyes, not as beautiful as Tobias' though embracing Portia who is crying. He wears a friendly smile over her shoulder then he pulls away and starts to talk to her. Effie Is now chatting happily to a dark haired girl with grey eyes and olive skin. She's about the same height as Peeta but looks much less friendly, she finds a small smile to give to Effie and makes conversation with her then as Effie hugs her again she shuts her eyes tightly then when her eyes open they find mine. We stare for a second then she pulls away from Effie and says something quietly. Then I hear someone come next to me, Tobias. I look up at him and he's looking me up and down taking everything in like he did before the parade. His eyes find mine again and I reach my hand out a little, he takes it carefully fitting his long fingers with mine. He's wearing a black suit much like the one he wore to the parade only this time it's more formal. Our eyes meet but they don't stay for long because we both loom over at the boy with the bread and the girl on fire. "That's them huh?" he says softly. "Yep," I say simply because there not much else to say. Then he squeezes my hand as Portia beckons for us to come with her hand. I look at Tobias then back to the couple, Peeta's arm is now around Katniss' waist and they both wear nice clothes but neither of them looks like they belong in the capitol. I then realize another figure shaking hands with different people. He has similar blue eyes to Peeta's but much less innocent, he's most likely in his early 40s. He looks like he thinks this is all a big joke and when he sees us he cackles, "Look at them they look just like you two did," this earns him a glare from Katniss and an awkward stare from the two of us. 'Haymitch, Peeta, Katniss," Effie starts, Oh that's his name, "This is Tris and Four."

Katniss' Pov

Effie introduces us to the small blonde girl I saw earlier and I stare at her, she has icy blue grey eyes and a face full of make up which I remember being very uncomfortable, apparently she feels the same because she keeps making faces when she talks or wants to itch her nose or blinks, I smile a little. Haymitch is right, this time, she really is just like me, the tall handsome guy beside her looks much darker than any other guy I've ever seen especially compared to Peeta, he has a serious and intimidating face and looks much older than 18 while I can tell Tris usually struggles to look her age although she does now. Seeing the dress again reminds me so much of Cinna and the quarter quell and being 'pregnant' It breaks my heart a little but it will add a lot of hope to district 13 and everybody. I know the districts left them and they've been looking for help stopping the capitol, Peeta and I have tried a little to get them some help but even us victors don't have much say in it. Paylor effuses to help them so here we are at the 76th hunger games meeting two of the tributes that look like they're trying really hard to not be in love. Four has that determination to bring her home that both Peet and I had during the quarter quill and when Tris looks at him you can tell she's both conflicted and broken hearted. The others are all talking and I hear Haymitch mention something about "this year's star crossed lovers" and I see Tris biter her lip so hard I wince, it looks really painful and Four refuses to look at anyone then when everyone else starts to talk I see him to turn to her and brush her cheek with his hand and pull a loose curl behind her ear, he whispers something and she nods. He's much bigger than her and she has to reach up on her tiptoes to touch the stubble on his cheek before going back to the ground and they rejoin the conversation. I haven't really said anything and those two probably think I'm really rude so when I speak they look surprised even Peeta does probably because I asked him on the way here if I had to say anything to them and he of course assured me it was ok if I didn't want to. "Can I," I start shyly, "Can I talk to Tris?" I ask like a small child and Effie nods "of course," she says and wraps an arm around both Tris and I and takes us to a private room while Peeta and Four stare at us, I guess this is out of character for both of us. Once we enter the room I sit down and Tris follows in suit although she has trouble sitting in the dress. "Its kind of hard to sit in it," I say and she smiles, "Yeah, hard to walk in too." Her voice isn't judgmental or harsh but not frightened like some tribute's are. She seems mostly ok with the whole thing just not when it comes to Four. I smile a little and she does too. "So by the look on Four's face this is kind of out of character for you too." I say and she nods. "Yeah, can I ask you something?" she asks and I don't really want her to question me about anything to personal but I hesitantly nods. "How did you do it?" "What?" I ask, "How did you do it? Accept the fact that you and Peeta were going to have to say good bye?" she has tears in her eyes now. "Well," I start but I don't know what to say, Peeta always does the talking if it were him here he would lay it out perfectly but I don't know how to answer that. "You're asking the wrong person, Peeta was the one that had to watch his love go through this. I didn't really know I loved him until I almost lost him in the war although I had plenty of feelings for him that I wasn't quite certain of. But you really should talk to him," I tell her and I'm surprised by my honesty. I'm usually so hostile and uncomfortable around everybody I meet even Peeta sometimes. "I'm sorry it's just that the dread of meeting someone and maybe falling for them just so they can be ripped away is too much sometimes." She says quietly and even though I don't touch anybody, ever, I reach out to her and take her hand, she seems foreign to touch too but that makes me feel better and I look her in the eyes. "I know," Is all I say and glance at the wedding dress. "I was going to be forced to marry Peeta, by the capitol, in that dress," I say pointing to it, "We were close and even though I was sure I didn't love him back I didn't want to lose him. But now that I look back I think that it wasn't that I didn't love him but it was because I was scared to get married and have kids if the capitol was going to take them away but the same thing was happening, the capitol took everything away from me. They're the reason for all my misery, they already took everybody away and I was still trying to stop it from happening. So nothing was really holding me back and I know that it probably doesn't help any but I just wanted you to know that." I tell he and feel a couple tears fall but she just smiles. "Thank you," she mumbles. "Do you have a token?" I ask her, "No abnegation don't really have anything to keep with us." She says and I do something I never thought I'd do. I reach into my pocket and pull out my mockingjay pin. My head doctor suggested when we agreed to come after months of Plutarch's excessive nagging that I bring it but not show it off. Just keep it close, something to hold onto especially if I don't have Peeta at the moment. "Here," I hand it to her. 'My friend Madge gave this to me as a token and it's a symbol of rebellion. As long as you have it nothing will happen to you." I say and she embraces me. I stiffen but don't push her away, if Peeta could see me now! Making progress like this in one day! When we pull away we decide to go back out there although neither of want to. When Peeta sees me with tear stained cheeks he gives me a panicked look but I calm him down with a sad smile and return to his side. "Peeta could you," I start but I don't know how to ask him to help Tris or Four what am I supposed to say? 'Hey peeta you know how you felt before our games could you tell Tris about it?' or 'I need you to bring back the past and make them feel better' or 'could you talk to Four and Tris and tell them how to get over each other?' No that's stupid, but this is Peeta just tell him. Ugh why couldn't I have been better with words too? "Hmm?" he asks looking at me, "I uh, never mind." I look down ashamed but of course he doesn't buy it. "What is it?" he asks softly. "It's just that Tris wants to know how we well you got over me before the games." I mumble. "Katniss you know I was heartbroken, I could never get over you." He says. "No its just that I think they're both going through exactly what you went through, you know getting over being apart from the other during the first games and get them home like in the quarter quell, and I didn't know what to tell her." "Oh," Is all he says and looks over at Tris and suddenly his face changes, it's like he's remembering training from the first games, all he went through. He lets go of me and walks over to her and starts to talk to her. The have a good long conversation and I'm sure he's helping her a lot, I then see her hand, turning the pin over and over. Fingering it and by the look on her face she seems almost at peace, almost.

PEETA'S POV

I know exactly what Katniss means, I glance over at the little blonde girl who's stroking the mockingjay pin, I'm really proud of Katniss right now and although I want to stay close to her I know exactly what Tris is feeling and probably Four too. The way he looks at her and she doesn't notice is exactly like Katniss and I' relationship before our first games. I can't help but go over to talk to her. I don't really know how I did it; accept that we were going to be separated. I guess I didn't really but if I can help Tris I'll feel better. "Hi," wow that's all you can say? "Hey," she turns away from the pin to look up at me. "Are you ok?" I ask and she shrugs. "Yeah I was fine with the whole thing until he came along." She says gesturing to Four, she sounds really upset just like I did. "Yeah, I know it's like you're fine with dying but then you find something to live for and…" my voice trails off and she nods, "Exactly. I would have been fine with it but then after he gave me a taste of the life I've always wanted and gave me something to live for I just don't want to lose him and he's set on getting me home no exceptions. He told me that nothing is going to stop him from getting me and when he acts like the scary intimating Four you can tell he means it." She says and I totally understand, Four is exactly what I expected from a dauntless when they were explaining the factions to us earlier, he's the exact picture of dauntless there's no question. The only time he doesn't look like he's a serial killer is when he looks at her and I can tell he'll be ruthless to protect her; he'll stop at nothing for her. "Tris, you know how we both won right?" I say and I know it's risky and could get them killed but I can't help it. "Yeah pretending to be star crossed lovers right?" she says, "Yeah well I just wanted you to know that if you want to both go home add drama, maybe don't be 'lovers' but think about it. Do something that will make the audience want more of you two; make them beg the game-makers to save you. Just a suggestion." I say this very quietly and she smiles, "You're pretty rebellious aren't you?" she asks and I shrug, 'I did win two hunger games by cheating." She laughs. "Although Katniss is pretty rebellious herself." She laughs again. "Thank you Peeta." "Tris, Four they're announcing the scores," Effie trills and they rush over wanting to see how they did. The trainers appear and start with the district 13 tributes most average a 4 or 5 except two boys names Rory and Ian who both 9s. One littler 13 girl manages a 7, the factions don't do too well either, the candor tribute gets an 8and the Erudite boy gets a 9. The abnegation boy pulls a 6 and Lauren gets an 8 then Tris and Fours faces appear on the screen and Tris squeezes Four's hand nervously. A ten appears over both their faces and they smile. Once everybody's names are displayed Effie rushes them out the door to the interviews.

TRIS POV

We both pulled 10s? How is that possible? Me and the other tributes are all in line waiting for our interviews. I think about what Peeta told me, how do I create drama? I guess I could try to make Tobias jealous but I don't think that'd work. I mean we've already made good impressions so now it's just a matter of getting sponsors and a way for us to both go home. I had Portia keep the mockingjay pin for me to wear tomorrow. Talking to Peeta and Katniss really helped me, Tobias stands closely behind me, what is he thinking? I really don't know how he plans on getting us home.

The interviews go smoothly then it's our turn, we're last. I look back at Tobias before exiting slowly with an attendant. I walk onto the stage as a man with high lighter orange hair, eyebrows and lipstick and a pale face named Caesar introduces me to the crowd. He looks freakish just like the rest of the capitol people but less than some people I've seen. When I walk out the crowd is uncontrollable when they see the dress, so is Caesar. He takes my hand and helps me sit, Katniss was right it is hard to sit in. "You look lovely dear," he says and I smile as charmingly as I can, "thank you," I say. "Now Tris tell me, how has this experience been for you?" I think for a second, this has been both the best and worst thing that's ever happened to me, and it's all because of Tobias. "Well different and… exciting, that's for sure," I say. Real smooth, not! "You're killing us…. Tris tell me." He says and I laugh a little, "Well you see it's definitely different from my home in abnegation and I've met some amazing people that I'll remember forever." I try but I don't think this is going anywhere. "Well you have rocked our worlds too. Now tell us who those people are so we can recognize them." I can't tell them about Katniss and Peeta or Portia and I feel like I can't share Tobias with them, what do I say? "Well the other tributes have all made the situation that much better and my escort and prep team have been absolute dears." "I see, what's your opinion on the other tributes." "Well I'm afraid that it's a sad tale." I say with as much sorrow in my voice that I can muster. 'What happened dear," he says placing a hand on my arm sympathetically, "Well you see me and Four, the other dauntless tribute, bonded during our time here, he helped me train and one of the other tributes Al showed interest in me." I start and I have everybody's attention. "I however didn't feel the same and he was jealous of Four and I' close relationship. He, he committed suicide this week and told me that Four and I should be together." I force my eyes to go misty. Caesar makes a sympathetic, "My poor dear," but I don't stop there. "And now we can't ever be together and Al died for nothing." The crowd makes shouts of protest and sorrow. "That's extremely unfortunate." Caesar says, and the crowd cries. "You have all of our respects. But now I have one more question for you," he starts and I nod. "How far would you fo to keep the person you love? Don't answer its just something to think about." He says and I find a sad smile to give him. "Thank you," He stands and lifts our hands up, "Tris Prior everyone!" he calls to the crowd and I walk off the stage hoping Tobias got the message. Effie rushes over to me, "Is that really why Al-," she starts but I cut her off, 'No I just, I just needed something to fire up the crowd." I say then add, 'But he was jealous," "Is what you said about Four real?" she asks, 'I don't know." Is all I say before turning to the screen to watch Tobias' interview. They talk for a bit about training and dauntless about what he does there but the crowd is begging for details about us. 'So Four tell me, when did you decide that you and Tris were meant for each other?" he did get the message because his response is perfect, this might not all be true but I know that the feelings are and right now I'm doing whatever I can to help us in the arena. "Hmmm, well its hard to remember anything that happened before I met her. Really she changed everything; she gave me a reason to live. She made me see that there could be true goodness inside people." He says and the crowd seems extremely moved. "So…. Well when I first saw her I knew she was different and was going to change me but I never could have guessed how big an impact." He says and by now the crowd is completely out of control. "Four, Four what would you say to Al, right now." Caesar asks over the crowd. "I would say, 'I'm sorry' I would say that I'm sorry that his sacrifice was for nothing." He says quietly and the room erupts, "And tell me what your final wish would be." Caesar continues, "I want for Tris and I to live the life we could have had." He says even quieter pretending he's heart broken but of course he's still the intimidating Four, the odds are in his favor and everybody still fears him. Anybody with eyes can see the determination in his face when he talks about bringing me home. "I wish we could have you two up here now but I'm afraid time is almost up, may I ask one more question?" Caesar wraps up and Tobias nods looking u=intimidating again, "What do you want to say to the capitol right now?" he asks and I know he's looking for a rebellious answer to give everyone hope and he gets one, "I want to tell them that... Tris and I want to be together and I don't care if it gets me killed but that's going to happen." He says simply and Caesar stands with him and raises his hand up cheering his name. That went better than I thought, he walks off the stage and is surrounded by everybody congratulating him but I walk off. I wander around different halls still in the mockingjay dress, the feathers tickling my arms that graze my side. I hear footsteps approach and I don't have to turn around to know who it is. Tobias catches up and walks along side me, he doesn't say anything at first but he does eventually. "I never got to tell you this but you really look wonderful in that." He gestures to the black dress and I smile while still looking ahead. "Thank you, I was hoping by my interview you'd get the message." I say and he shrugs. 'I understand why you did it, I just hope it worked." "Yeah me too." I say. "What are we supposed to do now?" I ask and he thinks for a second. "I think there's a dinner with all the tributes and their teams (escorts, mentor, stylists etc.) In 2 hours. Do you have to go back to your room? Because if you want some well needed quiet can come to my room." He says and I feel a little panic not knowing where this could go after what happened during the interviews and remembering my fear landscape earlier I'm kind of scared about possibly being with him just to have him ripped away from me. But I don't want to go face anybody, none of the cameras or reporters or my team. Not Katniss or Peeta it's too much and I do want to be alone with Tobias so I nod and we walk to his room together.

**A/N This chapter took me forever to write! I rewrote so many parts of it so if this is terrible I'm very sorry! R&R **


	12. Chapter 12 Demons

**A/N hope you like fluff- demons by imagine dragons.**

CHAPTER 12 TRIS POV

"Want some water?' Tobias asks as he slips his shoes off at the door, I stand in the middle of the room with my hands folded, I shouldn't be scared but I am. On our way we both quickly stopped by Portia and changed out of those uncomfortable clothes back into our plain dauntless clothes. "No thanks," I say and he comes up to me. "Tris?" "Yes." "I have to show you something, I'm sure you want to know exactly why Marcus was hurting me in my fear landscape." He says quietly and he's right I have been wondering about that. I just assumed that it had something to do with him transferring or something but the way he said this it makes me wonder if there's something deeper behind it. 'Yeah kind of, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I say, "It's more than just talking about my fear or anything its what my true past is. Up until now all you've known is that my real name is Tobias and I transferred from abnegation leaving my father heartbroken, I came to dauntless and was a prodigy but that's only the half of it." He starts, if I'm still the only one that knows all that, what more does he hide. I thought I knew everything about him, I'd completely uncovered who Tobias is but now I'm finding out that there's still more to learn. I can never fully uncover the mystery that is Tobias Eaton but I'm sure going to try. I nod, "Mmhmm." is all I can say. "Marcus he…beat me as a child." He starts, "And my mother Evelyn faked her death to get away but left me to fend for myself. I had to get away, everything the erudite said against him was true but of course he's respected in the government, he was such a great guy right?" his hands clench into fists, his knuckles turn white and he grits his teeth. "Tobias," I whisper, "I'm sorry." He stares at me with those midnight blue eyes that I swear he can see into my soul and I stare back with my dull, boring eyes. He leans forward and cradles my face in his hand and I lean into it. His anger diminishes more and more until I can't see it anymore, 'Nobody else knows," he tells me and I nod. 'Yeah I know." "Tris…" "Yeah?" "I meant what I said earlier, all of it except about Al. I'm sorry that we can't-," he stops himself short and pulls me close brushing his lips with mine. I've never kissed anyone before and the sensation is crazy. I feel like everywhere we touch it burns, when he pulls back I'm sure I did something wrong but he takes my face in his hands and kisses me firmer, more certain this time and I kiss him back. I can feel our walls tearing down; my constant attempts to push him away, not wanting to lose him by not having him in the first place. His barriers from his past and his determination to get me home alive, everything that ever tore us apart collapses at this moment. We kiss for a while and then my fear comes back, I can't with him in that way if I'm only doing it because I'm going to die however I feel like there's something more to it although that could just be me trying to convince myself its love.

I pull back and he stares at me in shock, I look at my shoes. "What? What's wrong?" he asks and when I look up the hurt in his eyes and anger in his clenched jaw surprises me. I shake my head, "Don't tell me it's nothing." He's Four now, all serious. I look up, "It's just that I've never experienced love before and I'm not sure if this is it or if I've just talked myself into thinking it is because of our… circumstances. Plus It doesn't help that you could possibly just want me to do IT one last time." I say quietly and he stares at me in shock then pulls back farther, shaking his head. 'You're an idiot Tris." "I am not an idiot which is why I think it's a little weird that we just happened to fall for each other at a convenient time for you to-," I stop, I can't bring myself to say it. "Tris if that was all I wanted don't you think I would have chosen someone else." He says and I feel tears sting my eyes, "I'm leaving now." I say while pressing my hands to my abdomen, "Wait Tris that's not what I meant," he grabs my wrist and spins me around. "Let go of me," I try, but he grabs my other wrist. "Tris what I meant was that you're not like that which I knew when I met you and I didn't want that anyway." "Oh, _oh_, I just assumed that… well because of the way everything looked and I still couldn't believe anyone could love someone like me-," I stop not really knowing where I was going with that. "Well you assumed wrong…" he looks down like he's embarrassed. "You know that I'd never do that right?" he asks quietly and I think for a second, he could just be saying this but somehow I know he's not. I feel like I've always know that but it did happen in my fear landscape… "Yeah but Tobias," I say and he looks up at me. "I'm sorry it's just that you were in my fear landscape." I say. He looks hurt again but recovers quickly enough to say, "You've been over-thinking this haven't you?" "No just trying to figure it out." I say and smile because now we're ok and we can be happy for a little while longer. I don't really know what else to say so I kiss him; I kiss him because I don't want to think about everything going on around us. I kiss him because I want to and because I'm happy to finally know who Tobias really is. His hands hold my face in place so he can kiss me back then his hands brush over my shoulders as they ascend down my arms but he brushes over the bandage over my tattoo that Tori gave me.

FLASH BACK

That night had been pretty hard, I had woken up from nightmares multiple times and couldn't sleep. I missed my family and I was scared that they would be ashamed of me for becoming dauntless, for letting them change me. Exactly what they told me not to do when they said goodbye, they said not to change and I did.

I went walking around the train and it was one of the only nights Tobias was actually getting some sleep so I didn't want to wake him up. As I was heading to the main room for a drink I saw Tori walking around with a glass of water too, her hair that is always down was piled up in a messy bun and I could see a tattoo on the back of her neck. It was a hawk and I asked her why she had it and she told me that she got a tattoo because of her fear. I asked her if she'd be willing to give me a tattoo (she had mentioned working in a tattoo parlor before) and although she didn't think she should I told her that I'd been kept up at night because of a fear and thought it would help so she agreed. We went to one of the many unexplored rooms and had me look around the walls, which were covered in artwork and sketches for something symbolic for me to get. I ended up getting 3 ravens across my collarbone, flying towards my heart. One for each family member that I had left behind but while that comforted me I still wanted something to remind me who I was so that's where my shoulder tattoos came in. I wanted to get them, each on one shoulder but since I got my shoulder injured in the training room on the train and couldn't let her see SO I did them both on one shoulder. My Right shoulder had the dauntless symbol and just under it I had the abnegation symbol to remember that I was still abnegation to remind me of my origin, of my old life.

END OF FLASH BACK

Tobias pulls back with a puckered brow, "Are you hurt?" "No it's just a tattoo I talked Tori into giving me, I just wanted to keep it covered." I say, "Can I see it?" he asks, I tug my sleeve down exposing my shoulder, he pulls back the bandage and smiles.

"I have the same one, on my back."

"Really? Can I see it?" he puts back the bandage and pulls my sleeve back over my shoulder. "Are you asking me to undress Tris?" he asks smugly. A nervous giggle escapes my mouth, "Only…partially." He smiles. Then he unzips his sweatshirt and his smile diminishes, so does mine and all I can do is stare at his face. While pulling it off he throws it on the chair and looks back up at me. He fingers the hem of his shirt and in one motion he pulls it over his head.

He has a small patch of dauntless flames on his side but other than that his chest is completely unmarked. He looks down at his feet; He looks uncomfortable. "What?" I ask and although I didn't mean for it to be it comes out softly. "Nothing it's just I don't invite many people to look at me. Any people actually." It's one more of his walls that he's put up around himself; of course he doesn't want to be vulnerable around anyone. "I can't imagine why, I mean look at you." Is say walking around him and looking at his back and it's true he has a 6 pack and his arms are extremely built too. On his back there is more ink than skin, the dauntless symbol is at the top of his spine with abnegation just under it, then erudite, candor and amity. Getting smaller as they go down but that's not really what I'm focused on right now or his amazing body or his adorable shyness or my fears I'm focused on the terrible scars that cover his back. The tattoos cover it up a little but if you look closely you can seethe terrible marks that his joke of a father left him to deal with and not just the physical scars but emotional too. I reach out and with ghost like fingers gently brush his scars and I feel tears well up in my eyes as I think of the demons he has to fight and it hurts me too. His touch feels warm and his heat comforts me, he turns slowly to face me and as I look into his eyes I can truly for the first time see the demons, hiding and haunting him. It kills me to see him hurting, and the fact that he had to deal with this on his own for so long maybe for the rest of his life if I hadn't met him, but now that's over. I'm here and I'm here to stay. I feel a few tears streak my face and I try to bite back any more but he doesn't mind just brushes them away with him thumb. I shouldn't be crying but I hate the idea of anyone hurting him then my mind flashes to tomorrow, 23 wait no Al is gone 22 people out to kill him then I start to sob, he doesn't deserve this. He shouldn't be here, anyone but him. He pulls me to his chest as I try to control my tears. "Tobias," I say once I calmed down a little. He pulls away and looks me in the eye; I don't know what to say, I want to touch him but I'm afraid of his bareness, afraid that he'll make me bare too. "Is this scaring you Tris?" he asks, "No," I croak, "I'm just afraid of what I want." I say. 'What do you want?" he asks, and then his face tightens. "Me?" he asks quietly. I slowly nod although I can't believe I am. He nods too and takes my hands in his, he pulls me closer and presses them to his abdomen and slowly raises them up over his stomach, chest and holds them to his neck. "One day if you still want me we can…" he clears his throat, "We can…" only there's no one-day. No future for us and that breaks my heart 10xs more than it ever did before. I smile weakly at his shyness, also trying to forget that last thought and wrap my arms around him, "Are you scared of me too Tobias?" I can tell that we're both trying to help make this easier on the two of us. He smiles into my hair, "Terrified." I can here it in his voice too. "Maybe now you won't be in my fear landscape." I say, "Then everyone can call you Six." He says. "Six and Four." I say, then our lips meet and this time we fit perfectly with his hands around my waist and mine around his neck. We have each other memorized.

**A/N Wow thats REALLY sad i think im gonna go cry now! Tell me what you think, what you do and don't like, give me ideas and suggestions etc. PLEASE R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Long time no see! Sorry i havent updated, i feel like no one's reading (or reviewing it) anymore so i was gonna just stop but decided to give it another try.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the hunger games or divergent (If i did i wouldnt have ruined allegiant) **

"Tris," I hear Tobias whisper through my haze of sleep, I groan and turn to face him.

"What?" I say as I snuggle closer to his chest, my voice sluggish from sleep.

"We have to go," he whispers and starts playing with my hair, obviously he doesn't want to leave and face the cameras either.

"What? Where?" I sit up a little but he pulls me back down onto his chest. I oblige happily but still demand an answer.

"Didn't Effie tell you that there's a banquet?"

I snort, "Since when do you pay attention to what Effie says?" he laughs and kisses the top of my head.

"I was trying to distract myself, I guess…." He sighs.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But I still don't wanna go." The idea of facing the cameras and everybody right now gives me a headache. I also really don't want to leave Tobias' side right now; it's been so nice to be able to forget about everything and just pretend I can be with Tobias forever even if it is for a short time.

"I know." Is all he says before our lips meet, immediately I forget about the games and the cameras and the fact that soon one of us is going to have to live without the other. All that I think about is how much I love this boy, really love him not just for the cameras or because I'm going to die anyway but because there is no way how he makes me feel is fake. This is real.

"Tris," he pulls back a centimeter, I almost don't let him get that far, I start to kiss his jaw and he groans.

"Tris if we don't go now, people are going to start asking questions." I can hear the reluctance in his voice, he doesn't really want to leave either but he does have a point. I don't want someone walking in here to get us and finding us…well like this. I regrettably role off of him and I can see the dread in his eyes as he gets up too.

PAGE BREAK: STILL TRIS' POV

As we enter the banquet hall the first thing I notice is how many people are there, I guess that shouldn't surprise me. This is probably the party of the year, everyone wants to be here but it's exclusive. The room is extremely impressive, big and full of amazing things but although it may be because I'm a stiff I think it's pointless, who needs a ten foot sparkly chandelier and a marble fountain full of exotic flowers, bigger than the entire main floor of my house in abnegation? There are a ton of cameras too, which I hate. Everybody wants an interview or a picture of Tobias and I together and Effie forces us to take every opportunity we get so we comply and answer their questions, we have to lie quite a bit though. We avoid talk about our relationship, and our families or even our lives at home, it feels private and we agreed on our way here not to let them know too much. As I'm finally trying one of the desserts that pretty much everybody keeps suggesting, mostly out of curiosity I hear a deep voice in my ear, his breath tickles my neck and I shiver.

"Hello Tris," Eric.

"What do you want?" I say quietly, pretending nothing is going on. I really don't want to make a scene right now. I stay calm even though inside I'm panicking. He comes up beside me, pretending to casually talk.

"You." He speaks so quietly I can hardly hear him; I almost recoil in disgust but remember he can't do anything with all of these people here.

"Leave me alone." Not good enough, "Four will kill you if you try anything."

"Not if you want to protect him." What does that mean? Protect him?

"What do you me-," I feel something cold press into my ribcage, I glance down. He has a knife pressed to my skin.

"Remember, I'm the one that decides the outcome of the games. I can choose who dies and who survives. I can weed out the undesirables; I can get rid of whomever I want to get rid of. Game maker, remember?" I stare at him in shock; he's going to kill Tobias? He continues,

"So if you want to keep your boyfriend, and yourself alive… I suggest you do what I say." I gulp, he doesn't mean… no he wouldn't rape me; would he? I start to panic, I glance around looking for help, no one seems to notice the knife, he's hiding it too well. Everyone is busy, too distracted to notice. I think of calling out for Tobias but Eric would kill me right now and make it look like suicide, not only that but then he would kill Tobias in the arena. I have to do what he says.

"Well… what do you want me to do?" I squeak.

"Follow me, try something and I'll kill you both." He starts to walk away and I follow him.

**A/N I now it's short and i haven't updated in forever but i feel like no one's reading it and i have had ZERO inspiration to continue so let me know if you hate it, love it or have suggestions. Because i'm thinking of just quitting and moving on to another fanfic. **

**Ps who else HATED allegiant? I feel cheated, Veronica roth ruined the series for me! PM me if you did too!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N This is really short but i felt like giving ya'll a chapter so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or divergent**

Eric leads me to a room that I've never seen before, it's small and dark and I can hardly see anything. He locks the door and comes toward me, and then his lips are on mine. I try to shove him away but he hits just me in the jaw, several times. When I feel like I can't fight back again he pushes me against the wall with an iron grip. I try to squirm away but I can hardly stay standing. He shoves his tongue down my throat and I feel bile in the back of my mouth. I try to fight back but then he knees me in the stomach and I groan loudly, too loudly because he snarls,

"Shut up." Then he starts to punch me again, all over. I try to hit him but everything is blurry and dizzy. He slams me into the wall and I know that there will be a bruise on the cheek, he turns me around and starts to kiss my neck, I whimper but he silences me with his mouth. I want to scream for Tobias but that would surely get me killed. Then he slips a hand under my shirt and starts to grope me,

"Peter was right, you do look like you're 12." He whispers in my ear and I knee him in the stomach, obviously not hard enough though because he just continues to grope me and talk at the same time.

"Feisty, you know it's a shame you're gonna die but… at least I'll get something out of it." He then starts to kiss my neck while still groping me.

"Eric," I hiss, trying to get him to stop, to reason with me but it has the opposite effect, he shudders.

"Say that again," he commands but I bite my tongue. He hits me hard in the nose and I can tell its broken, blood pours down my face and I try to knee him again because he still has my arms clamped down and I'm still weak from the previous beatings and he continues to hit me, he then grabs a fistful of my hair and throws me back into the wall, If my nose wasn't broken before, it definitely is now.

"Trissss…" he moans in my ear and I bite back a scream, he sounded like Tobias did earlier.

"Don't," I snap but that urges him on. He keeps me pressed up against the wall

"What's wrong Tris?" He whispers, I make a guttural cry but he clamps a hand over my mouth.

"Is that what Four says to you?" he asks mockingly. I try to get out of his grip but he doesn't let up, keeping me caged in.

"Now…" he comes close, and starts to grope me again, kissing my neck. I try to take the opportunity and knee him again but once I do he throws me to the floor with such a strong force he knocks the wind out of me. I hit my head really hard, again, and then he starts to kick my ribs, my head, wherever he can. I groan and try to get away but he just kicks me until I can't move anymore. He straddles me, hits me in the stomach and head, obviously trying to knock me out. Then he takes a gun out and presses the barrel to my forehead.

"Do what I say or else, understand?" he growls then he starts to finger my clothes.

"Please…." I whimper but he presses the gin tighter to my temple.

"Say what you said earlier, make it good." He growls, I hesitate but I have no choice. I moan his name loudly and he shudders again.

"Again," he says in a throaty voice, I do then he starts to tie me up. _I'm going to die_. Is all that can register, this can't be happening! I scream as loudly as I can, it sounds like an animal being slaughtered but I don't care, I scream until Eric sends another blow to my head, I can feel unconsciousness start to take me but I fight it, oh I fight it. As hard as possible to remain awake.

He covers my mouth and starts to take my clothes off when I hear a crash and a yell over the pounding in my head as I see a figure. Eric stands but keeps the gun pointed at my head, then things go blurry and I can't hear anything. I watch the figures fight, at least I thinks that's what's happening and as things start to go black I see one more thing before I slip away, a pair of gentle, familiar hands lifting me up. I'm safe.

**A/N Yeah i know this sucks, but i'm still deciding whether or not to continue it so please pm me or review and let me know what ya think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**TOBIAS' POV**

After I found Tris I knew that I couldn't take her back to my room like I did after she got attacked by Peter, Al and Ian. We would both get in trouble if they found out that we left the banquet, they'd never believe that the head game maker tried to rape a tribute so I end up taking her to the chasm which is just a couple minutes away from the hall and if people find us they'll think we were taking a breather not leaving. I sit on a flat rock and lay her down in my lap, not the perfect situation for her but it'll have to do. I whisper her name, trying to wake her up until she does and once I see her eyes again we just stay like that staring at each other.

Neither of us breaks the stare until I see a few stray tears fall down her face. I wipe them away with my thumb but soon she's sobbing and I just press her to my chest and let her cry into my shirt. I don't make any move to cuddle her, she just needs to get this out and I let her. After a few minutes she pulls away trying to calm down but she can't, she ends up just holding onto me for dear life, squeezing onto my arms.

"He-he… touched me Tobias…" she whimpers.

"I know," I say quietly. "I know sweetheart, but it's ok now," I sooth her. She just nods, still crying.

"I just-," she hiccups as another sob wracks her body, "I just want to be done. I just wanna get it over with. I just want to die." Tears pour from her eyes and my grip tightens around her, so that I'm squeezing her tightly, and I don't want to let her go, I can't let her go.

"I know. it's not fair. But Tris you have to hold on-,"

"No, even if I do, which I won't, I wouldn't be able to move on. I can't Tobias, I can't." she starts to sob again.

"I'm sorry but Tris I'm not gonna let that happen. Whether you want to or not you're going to live through this. Understand?" My voice is stern but not quite as stern as Four's.

"Tobias." She whispers, her voice reminds me of a small child's, like mine when I was small and afraid. She looks up at me with doe like eyes, still full of tears and fear. For a second I just stare at her and nothing, not even being neglected by Evelyn or beaten by Marcus everyday, being locked in a closet or suffering through my lonely demise in dauntless hurts as much as the twinge in my heart for the girl in front of me. The girl who I was going to die for, the girl that saved me.

"Tobias, I don't-,"

'Shhhh, it's ok Tris. Don't worry about it." I whisper, she nods and goes back to crying into my chest.

I don't know how long we stayed at the chasm, it could have been 20 minutes or an hour but eventually we get up and return to the banquet and like I suspected no one really noticed we were gone or that Eric is nowhere to be found. I haven't left Tris' side since, and barely let go of her hand, or arm or pressing my hands to her back or wrapping an arm around her, I just need to touch her and know that she's ok. I could care less about the cameras or the gossip it'll spread.

About an hour after getting back the tributes are all going to be interviewed, and anybody can have the chance to ask their questions so I take Tris up to the stands that we were told to go sit in and once everybody's seated I discreetly take her and hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. The questions fire away, at first they're almost all for the district 13s, about recovery and life after the war. Figures. But I can tell that sooner rather than later Tris and I are going to get a lot of heat. I listen to Peter talk about how much he misses Al and I hold back a laugh, please that isn't going to get him sponsors. I listen to Ian proclaim is unending love for the capitol, about how great they've been to him. I listen to the Edward and Myra talking about how they came here together because they couldn't live without the other but I know better, I know that since Edward came her he's been unstable and that Myra was going to break up with him anyway. This is just time to appeal to the capitol's or lack there of, understanding and loving side.

"Four tell us," a man with purple hair begins, "we're all dying to know, are you and Tris a couple? And what would you do to keep you two together?" I stare at the man with no emotion. I turn around to face Tris, she gives me the ever so slight nod. Telling me it's ok to say it.

"Yes." I say flatly, "And I would do _anything_ to keep her alive." I see some nods and here a few faint, awws but that's not good enough for the man.

"Yes but what would you do to keep the two of you together?" I know what they're doing, they want the game makers change the rules. I stare blankly, what am I supposed to say? I'm about to respond when Tris puts a hand on my arm. I face her with a confused face.

"Can I say something?" she asks quietly, like a child asking for permission. I nod and she turns to face the crowd who sit on the edge of their seats waiting for an answer, hungry for a show.

"Four and I, as you all know would do anything for each other. We would die for each other. And what more could you ask for? To die for someone is a way to show them how much you love them, so what else is there? Well I'll tell you." She takes a deep breath, since when did she get so good with words?

"There's really only one thing that means more than dying for someone." She stops, now she's just teasing them. A small smile plays at my lips. That's my girl.

"Killing for someone. It's easy to lose life but it's much harder to take innocent life, it takes everything you are. And that's what we're going to do." She turns to me shyly.

"Was that ok?" she said it just loud enough for the rest of the room to hear and they all laugh a little but really I think that they're more stunned than anything. I can't keep the smile off my face no matter how many times I try so I just let it over take. I nod and I can't help myself, I kiss her forehead and we go back to listening to questions but no one says anything. I see Tris smirk she left them speechless.

Finally someone gathers their thoughts enough to shout that the game makers need to give us a chance at the life we could have. I'm beginning to see how the games work now; they're not what they seem. The people, the game-makers, the president, they almost always know who they want to win and if they don't they know who they don't want to win, that's how the games work and right now they want us to win. I turn to see Tris already staring at me, she knows too. Heck she probably already knew she's definitely smart enough.

"Excuse me, all tributes. We are going to end the banquet short for you all; you need to rest before tomorrow. Your escorts and/or mentors are here to take you to your rooms." One of the capitol assistants says, we all do as we're told and once again I wrap an arm around Tris so that no one else can touch her.

PAGE BREAK

I don't let Tris sleep in her room tonight; I can't let her out of my sights, not now when we're about to go into the arena tomorrow. Despite her protests that she needs to go take a shower, she's always been the stronger one of us. Besides I have a shower in my room. As soon as we get there she locks the door, still scared that someone could come in, in the middle of the night. She leaves to shower and a few minutes later she comes out, hair dripping wet, in one of my shirts, as I brush past her she grabs my arm, I turn to her confused, she looks like she deciding something then she stands on tip-toes and presses her lips to mine.

"I love you." I say against her lips, she kisses me again, harder.

"I love you too." She whispers. I want to tell her that I'm sorry, I'm sorry we're here, I'm sorry about tomorrow, I'm sorry about today, I'm sorry that I couldn't protect her. I want to assure her that this is real, that I can't live without her. I want to be able to tell her that we can be together, that they can't tear us part but I can't because I don't know what's going to happen in the arena, I don't know if the game makers will change the rules or if they want us dead. I don't know, I don't know.

So I kiss her, hoping she knows. When she bites my lower lip I let out a very low moan and she smiles which gives me the opportunity to deepen the kiss. I do then I press her against the door, lifting her up to my height. She wraps her slender legs around my waist and her hands find their way into my hair. We stay like that kissing, forgetting what's going on outside my door. Forgetting about death. She pulls away and wraps her arms around my neck; I bury my face in her hair and sigh.

"We should go to bed." She whispers, I nod and put her down. I run into the bathroom and turn the shower on. I've figured out the capitol showers by now so I don't have a problem. I step in and let the hot water burn my back, slowly relaxing my sore muscles.

Once I'm done I change into a pair of grey sweat pants with a draw string and don't bother with a shirt I'm so tired although I'm pretty sure neither Tris or I are going to get much sleep tonight. Even if we do we will probably just wake up from nightmares every couple hours anyway.

I climb into bed and Tris curls into to my side, resting her head on my chest, and I wrap my arms around her, we don't say anything just pretend that we're asleep.

A couple hours later Tris turns to look at me,

"I know you're not awake." She says quietly.

'What makes you say that?" I say with a smile.

"I can tell, you go all lax when you sleep and you're still tense."

"Well guess what? I know when you're about to wake up."

"Oh really? How?" I can hear the smile in her voice.

"You stir around a lot and that either means you're having a nightmare or you're waking up. And I can usually decipher the difference." She laughs,

"Hmm, interesting."

"Very." She sighs, sits up so I follow in suit.

"You ok?" I ask rubbing her back as she rubs her forehead.

"How are we going to do this?" she whispers, "And how am I going to live without you?" she continues.

"You never know, they could change the rules." I don't have to remind her that either way she's going home, with or without me, she knows already.

"I wish I could sleep, but I'm scared of the nightmares." She whispers, ignoring my last comment.

"Sleep," I say, she turns around to look at me and I continue before I get lost in her eyes. "I'll fight the nightmares if they come." She looks a little confused.

"With what?" she says in a quiet voice.

"My bare hands obviously." She nods and lays down with her head on my chest again, I play with her hair and soon enough she's asleep.

** A/N Ok nice long filler chapter! Sorry just thought i'd give you a chapter even though it sucked :) By the way, I am going to continue this! Please R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N this isn't great let me know what you think.**

Disclaimer: I'm afraid i do not own the hunger games or divergent :(

TRIS POV

They took me away, away from Tobias, very early in the morning. They took me to "prepare" me for the arena. First they had me change into our arena clothes, which turned out to be a tight gray jumpsuit and lace up boots that went up to my mid-calf. Portia and my prep team worked in silence on my hair and minimal make-up (at my request) and it didn't take long for Valeria to burst into tears, she left the room at once mumbling something about "game-makers" and "changing their minds"

I wasn't sure whether the game makers were going to let two people live or not although I seriously doubted it. I haven't really talked to Portia over the last couple days; I guess I've been spending my time with Tobias. I was able to say goodbye to Tori and Effie who both had tears in their eyes, I didn't acknowledge them though just hugged them and thanked them like a friend does to someone who had them over for dinner or something.

Portia was the one who actually went with me on the hovercraft that brought us to an unknown location. Where she brought me to an underground facility that had a tube like elevator that would bring me into the arena. She continuingly tried to get me to eat but I could barely mange a few bites of this or that even though I knew that I should eat to keep my strength up and whatever.

"Ten minutes." she said breaking the comfortable silence while looking at an oddly shaped watch that looked very… capitol like. I nodded but inside I was panicking trying not to scream. This is really happening.

"Portia, I'm scared." I whispered.

"I know." Was all she said, all she had to say. I wasn't expecting her to even attempt to comfort me. I wanted Tobias right now, I wanted him to tell me I was just dreaming that none of this was real but he couldn't because it was real. One of us was going to die in the place above my head and we couldn't do anything about it.

'Deep breaths, deep breaths.' I thought to myself, I didn't work.

"1 minute." A female voice said, I slowly stood and wrapped my arms around Portia, she'd really helped me and I know she would have saved me if she could. She hugged me back and we didn't let go until we heard,

"30 seconds." I reluctantly released her, letting go of the safety of this room to go into the unknown. It took everything in me not to run and cower in the corner, as far from the elevator, as far from the arena as possible, I kept walking. Every step made my heart beat faster. When I stepped into the glass tube and the door shut behind me I gasped, I turned and looked at Portia who nodded at me before lifting her chin with her slender fingers. She wants me to go in with my head held high. Very dauntless and very not abnegation but I decided a long time ago that I will be brave going into this. So I held my head high, looking like a victor as the tube began to rise.

My heart was practically pounding out of my chest, my palms were sweaty, I wanted Tobias, and I wanted to go home. Soon I was blinded by brightness, I hadn't realized how dark the underground room was. My eyes wandered around for Tobias and when I spotted him he was already staring at me, he was about 5 tributes away; luckily almost all of the kids were just weak 13s so I could get to him fast. He very discreetly nodded towards the left and at the moment I got a look of the arena for the first time. And I wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad about the terrain.

**A/N **

**Mwahahaha, short chapter and a cliffhanger. The next update could take a little while, i'm not positive about the arena yet. Although i do have some ideas "rubs hands together eveily" Please R&R especially if you have ideas, suggestions or things you wanna see in the arena. **


	17. Chapter 17

Tris pov

I've never seen a place quite like it. First of all the entire arena is surrounded by grey rock, like the stone by the chasm or the pit. It's almost mountain high so there's no way over it and I can tell that there's a force field keeping us in as well. The ground here and around the cornucopia is clearly rubble. Then there are buildings, everywhere, almost like a city. Not skyscrapers or anything but pretty tall. Around this side of the arena it's pretty clear that it's a just run down, dangerous and empty city but behind me although there's still buildings it's very different. There's some kind of plant, not quite vines but almost that covers the buildings and the ground, everything. If you didn't know any better you'd think it was just all plant life but there's still concrete and glass and rough looking building just covered in plants. You could get lost in there pretty fast. I don't know what else is there because I'm looking back at Tobias, right he wants me to turn left when I run. To my left there's a bunch of abandoned buildings only partially covered in the odd plant that consumes the city. I nod at him and he turns back to a running position but he's facing the cornucopia. What? I glance at the clock, 45 seconds.

45 seconds, I imagine Caleb and mom and dad watching me at the hub. Caleb and dad are both most likely really ashamed of me. I let the capitol change me even though I promised him I wouldn't but I don't think I ever was truly abnegation. I just pretended to be; I've always been dauntless. But I'll also always be a little abnegation as well.

30 seconds, I think about the life I could have had in dauntless, what it would be like to jump off of trains and train initiates and be truly free.

20 seconds, I think about the lives that we all could have had, Edward and Myra's wedding, Emma the little 14 year old who was the unlucky extra initiate, Al living until a decent and Ian moving on. None of us deserve to die right now but 23 of are and it's not going to be anyone but Tobias.

10 seconds, Tobias, my Tobias. I think of everything that we aren't going to be able to do, living in dauntless together, getting engaged, getting married, having kids, growing old. None of it will ever happen.

The canon booms and I run to the left, I run faster than I have ever ran before. I keep looking around making sure no-one's coming after me. There's confusion everywhere, people running in all different directions. Bodies falling left and right. I keep going left.

Once I'm a safe distance away I turn and look for Tobias, I can't find him anywhere. Then I see a figure coming towards me with something over their shoulder a flash of metal in their hand, I knife. I start to run, deeper into the thread of dangerous and empty buildings, it's mostly clear of that invasive plant but in some places it's still there. I look over my shoulder for a second and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, it's Tobias, he's following me. We both know that we need to get as far from the cornucopia but here we can't get much farther without going into the rock wall.

'Just keep going. Keep going.' I think to myself, soon enough we run into the stone wall; we've gone as far as the boundaries will allow. I turn and face him, still breathing heavily, he's about to say something when I hear them, the boom of the canon, each representing a tributes life. I count them in my head and I can se Tobias doing the same, _Boom, boom, boom_. When they stop I stare at Tobias. 9 dead.

"Where to?" I ask. He starts to look around he looks relaxed. Well as relaxed as could be expected considering the situation.

"This way," he points past me, so we're going to run along the wall?

"Ok," I turn and am about to start running when he grabs my arm.

"Can I help you?" I say with a small smile playing at my lips.

"I love you. I wanted to-," he stops. I know what he's going to say and I don't want to hear it either. I lean up and kiss him softly. The look on his face, in one word; pain. He kisses me back; even as I pull away he doesn't stop me but savors the moment as I slowly lean back. I find a small reassuring smile to give him before taking off and he follows.

**A/N Ok so i don't know if i like this chapter or not. Please let me know what you think and if i should re-write it or something. So i may not be updating for a while because it's national novel writing month and the challenge is to write your entire novel between the 1rst of nevember and the 30th. So yeah i have to write at least 50 thoudand words this month and i'm not gonna have much time for fanfiction. Sorry all, review?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Thank you lovelies for the reviews, this chapter is really short and nothing really happens... but i feel like i owe you guys a chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Veronica roth owns divergent and suzanne collins owns the hunger games, i own nothing. **

It didn't take long to find that in this big empty city that there is no water source, none. In all of the buildings we tried not one has running water, food, old furniture we could use, nothing. So the cornucopia was pretty much the only option to find not just weapons but survival equipment too. Luckily Tobias did go to the cornucopia and got a knife and a backpack with a few things, although that night after we had found an empty building on the outskirts of the city, when we were laying on the tile floor under a staircase together, his arms wrapped protectively around me, I did give him a hard time about it. About how he shouldn't take risks like that but of course he didn't listen he had at the moment taken too much of an interest in playing with my hair to listen.

Our plan, our lack there of is well…I suppose mostly we're just going to wing it. Since we got here Tobias has taken a certain…fascination with me, I mean he already could barely keep his hands off me before but now it's different, it's like every second he gets he wants to spend watching, almost surveying me, taking in every single movement I make, like every time I breath he wants to know about. I guess I can understand though, he thinks that these are his last days. He wants to spend every last second with me but I know better, I know that I'm not the one going home he just doesn't know it. WE don't really mention the game makers bending the rules anymore although I'm sure it crosses our minds every once in a while, still we don't discuss it. Neither of us wants to get the other hopes up I guess, actually I think that would probably be more painful than just dying. False hope is ten times worse.

2 days in, 11 tributes dead. I think that Tobias and I have established a strategy without having to discuss it, lay low. We've laid low this entire time and Tobias doesn't want to put me in harms way so it's not like he's going to let me go track people down and he is obsessed with protecting me so he's not leaving my side any time soon, so yeah we're just going to lay low.

"Tris?" He whispers, I'm currently lying on his chest, I can see one of the two knives in his hand and the other firmly wrapped around my waist. I have been trying to sleep for a while now but I can't so I just pretended so Tobias could sleep but he didn't sleep wither.

"Yeah?"

"I know you're awake."

"I know." I can sense him smiling as his hand that was just around my waist comes up and starts to run his long fingers through my long hair. "Tobias?" I whisper with a small voice.

"Hmmm?" he mumbles.

"I want to go home." He stops with my hair for a second and wraps his arm round my waist tightly again.

"I know…" he sighs, "Soon, ok?"

"OK. And Tobias I know neither of wants to but I think we should talk about…" I clear my throat, "Game makers." I whisper even quieter than before, at first I'm not even sure he heard me. He doesn't say anything for a few minutes, "Sorry," I mumble and bury my face in his chest taking in his scent.

"Hey," he lifts my chin up and looks at me with such love and passion I'm kind of surprised. "Look at me, it's ok." He whispers in an eve quieter voice than mine was. I nod and move up so I can reach him and rest my head in the crook of his shoulder, I can see the slightest bit of stubble on his cheek, I can see his slightly hooked nose and best of all I can see his eyes here on the roof of an abandoned building in an arena with the moonlight, even if it's not real. I can feel him smile as he buries his face in my hair. WE stay like that for a while, and in that short time I let myself forgets that there are 12 people hunting us down, willing to kill to get home. Right now it's just Tobias and I and no one's watching, that's how I feel.

"I love you so much Tris." He mumbles so quietly that only I can hear and I swear I feel hot tears on my neck and it makes me want to cry, soon I can't fight them and a couple tears streak my face.

"I love you too." I say and as soon as I say it he squeezes me, letting go of the knife for the first time since we got here and just holds onto me so tightly it almost hurts but I don't care, my lips find his and we kiss passionately. He lets go of me long enough to put on hand behind my head holding me closer while the other stays planted around my hips. Our kiss is full of not just love and passion but tears and…fear. We're both afraid to lose the other; we don't need to talk about what the game makers are going to do this is enough, we don't need to say anything more. We say like that for a while, it isn't until I feel his tongue ask for entrance into my mouth that we move positions, he rolls us over so I'm on my back with him leaning over me, carefully making sure he's not putting all of his weight on me. I smile into the kiss and he does too but I can still see tears in his eyes when we pull away. I stare at him, at his navy blue eyes; you can see the years of pain of and abuse from his father as obviously as the scars all over his back in those beautiful dark blue eyes. I lift my hand and cup his cheek, at my touché he shuts his eyes, he turns his head to kiss my palm and turns back to look at me.

"Sleep?" I say it almost like a question he hesitates before nodding and rolling off of me. I move back to my original position with my head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Maybe now I'll sleep.

**A/N**

**I know it's terrible but i gave you fourtris sooo thats got to count for somehting. So anyways like i said last chapter i probably won't be updating much until december becasue i'm writing a novel (in 30 days!) so even when i do have time, like after i've done my writing for that i'm usually reeeaaalllyy writed out and don't feel like updating, i'll try to give you a coule soon**

**Please review it really means a lot to me, it usually makes my day :)**


End file.
